


DAY6 IMAGINES

by RainyDay95



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDay95/pseuds/RainyDay95
Summary: Random Day6 Imagines!





	1. Jae

**1) Jae**

“It’s not fair! You already expert riding this thing!” you shout to your bf. Your 7 months bf, Jae is teaching you to ride skateboarding. Unfortunately, you fall due to some mistake. Jae still laughing and seems he cannot stop it. "Stop laughing stupid!" you said and try to get up from falling. "Wow! Stupid huh? Jae ask. You try to ignore him. You didn't realize he is coming to you because he is behind you. A pair of hand wrap your body, "Stupid huh?" he asking again. You still ignoring him. Jae can feel that you are sulking. Actually, you are not sulking or mad, just want to annoy him. While you still in his embrace, you step on his feet and pushing him. “Auwwwww!!! What the heck y/n!!!” Jae groaning. “Serve you right, Stupid!!!!”, you said before running. "Stupid again?! Hey, wait!!" Jae said while chasing you.

While running, you feel pain on your chest. ‘Damn it! This is not the time to asthma y/n’ you talk to yourself. You continue running as you heard Jae almost got you. Then you feel the pain is getting worse. You cannot breathe properly. As you fell on your knees, you grab your chest and then try to breathe slowly. But the pain does not disappear. Jae coming to you and hugging you from the back without knowing your situation, “Gotcha!! You think you can run from me huh??” you are not answering him and still grab your chest as the pain is getting worse. “Hey y/n, what’s wrong?” Jae asked because you’re not giving any reaction. Then he realized you have asthma attacked. "Gosh! I don't know you have asthma! Did you bring your gas?" You just nodded and pointing to your bag. Quickly Jae grabs your bag to find the gas. "Fasss…..teeerr….” you said and your tears fall down. "Hold on babe," Jae said while searching. “Here, take it!” Jae gives it the gas to you. You take the gas and inhale it quickly. After taking a few round gases, you stop and try to calm yourself.

“Oh my gosh, babe! Why you didn't tell me that you have asthma?? What happened if you didn't bring the gas?? What happens If I’m not here?? What if….”, Jae asked while sweeping your tears. “Shhhhh…”, you cut him. “I’m oka…ay now. Can you calm do..wn?”. You still feel hard to speak. “How can I calm down?? My precious girlfriend almost lost her life in front of me because I didn't even know she has asthma. Damn it". You take both of his hand, slowly take a deep breath before a talk. "Look, it's not your fault babe. I thought my asthma already recovered because almost 1 year I'm not having it. That's why I'm not telling you. And then, shit… it happened again… I’m sorryy.” you explained to him.". "It's an okay babe, just please don't do this again. Tell me if you already feel the sign having asthma okay? I love you soooooo muccchhhhhh and I don’t wanna lose you. You know that?”, Jae said and take you to his embrace. You just nodded.


	2. Dowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' ' is when character talking to themselves.  
> " " is when the character talking to others.

**2) DoWoon**

Current time, 10.10 am. ‘Damn it! Hope the class is not started yet'. You talk to yourself. As today is your last semester for your degree of life. And then congrats you are late. You walk as faster as you can. When you arrived at the front door of your class, you open it slowly, hope that your lecturer is not started the class yet. Luckily, your lecturer still not arrived but there is no empty place for you except at the back of the class. There are two places left. One is beside Brian, the annoying senior that you know from your last semester and another place is beside the new student that you never saw before this or maybe he is from another faculty. Then you decided to sit beside the unknown student. Because you know if you sit beside Brian your whole day will be annoyed. Lol

After you sit beside that unknown student, your lecturer arrives. "Good morning all! Welcome back to school! My name is Micheal Lee, you guys can call me Mr. Lee. As you know I will teach you guys Strategic Management. For this subject, 60 percent is from your assignment, and another 40 percent is from your final exam". ‘Gosh! 60 percent for assignment?? Shit!' you think you talk slowly but as you cursed that new student looks at you with his blur face. "Oh, sorry", you apologize. Mr. Lee continue to give a briefing. "Okay, for the assignment, you guys will need 3 to 4 persons in the group. You need to choose one company, study how they managed their company, what types of their business and all related to this subject that I will teach you guys for this semester. At the end of the semester, you guys need to do the presentation and make a report for the company. Understand?" Your lecturer ask. And all of the students just nodded. "Okay, I assume you guys understand, then I will leave you guys today to find your group members. I will start teaching in the next class. Thank you". You just nodded and start packing your notebook.

“Emm, hi!” the new student said to you. “Oh, hi!” you just answer without looking at him because busy packing your things. “I’m Yoon Dowoon. Can call me Dowoon", he introduces himself. You look at him and chuckle. "Why you laughing?" he asks. "Why you ears are reds? Are you nervous? I'm not eating you man. Hahaahhah” you answer him and laughing again. “Oh is not like that. My ears… Arrghh it is so hard to explain.” He covered his ears. “Hahahahah…. It's okay. I know I know. Anyway, my name is y/n. Nice to meet you Dowoon. Are you are a new student or you just from another faculty?" you ask him. "Nice to meet you too y/n. I'm from faculty marketing. You from?" "I'm from economics", you answer. "So, do you already have your group member?" Dowoon asking you while your eyes started to find your friends hoping that they will call you to become their groupmates. All of your friends already have their member. Then you look at Dowoon. “Then, I think you will become my groupmates. But we short for one member. How?” Dowoon nodded. He gets up from his chair and asking students whether they want to join your group. 

“Yo y/n!” you heard someone called your name. Then you recognized the voice. Brian! Shit! “Oh hi Brian”, you just answer him without looking at him. Not you do not want to Brian become your groupmates. He is brilliant, intelligent, and smart. But he just ANNOYING. “I bet you are not enough groupmates right?” Brian asking you. You look at him then look at Dowoon. Dowoon still searching for the members. Brian is with his ‘girlfriend’ Ayeon. You just assume they are ‘something' because of they always together everywhere. "Hi y/n! If you okay can we be in your group?' Ayeon asks you. Then you think if Ayeon also in your group you will be less annoying because Brian will focus on Ayeon. “Okay. Just please control your annoying boyfriend” you said. Brian look at you with his annoying eye and smile evilly. “Oh! Sure! And he is not my boyfriend” Ayeon said. As Ayeon said that, Brian look at Ayeon and flicked her head. Then they start bickering. You ignored them and go to find Dowoon. You saw him at talking with some students. You try to call him many times but he didn’t hear it. You give up and go to him and grab his wrist. “Hey! Let’s go! I already found the members”, you drag him without looking at him. Dowoon just follows you. "Here, this is Brian aka annoying Brian, he is my senior and this Ayeon, Brian’s “girlfriend’”, and you introduced them to Dowoon. Then you realize you still holding his wrist and his ear is reds again. "Oh sorry! Damn you ears s are red again! Hahaha!" you laugh. Dowoon covered his ears with his hands. “Stop it! Hi, I'm Dowoon” he introduced himself to Biran and Ayeon. “You are so cute Dowoon. May I know what year are you know?” Brian ask. “I’m in my last semester and I’m 95-liner” he answer. “No way! You also last semester and 95-liner?? Why you look younger?? I thought you are my junior??" you cannot believe that Dowoon is the same age as you because he looks like a baby. "Hahaha! That's because you look older y/n. hahaha!!” Brian said it and you punch his shoulder. “Shut up Brian!”. “Okay stop fighting. We need to discuss when and where will be doing the assignment” Ayeon stop us from continuing to fight. 

 

* * *

 

 

A month later you and Dowoon getting close. You just know that his hobby is playing a drum. You always watched his jamming with his friends. Actually, you really like people that playing drum. Secretly, you had developed feelings with Dowoon. You are waiting for him at the usual café you guys went. He is late today as usual. You patiently wait for him until you look at your watch, ‘The heck, 4.30!' you already wait for him almost 30 minutes. ‘Where is he' you talk yourself. You try to call him but he is not answering. Your message also he didn't look. ‘Where the hell is he!' you just annoyed. You hate waiting. You decided to wait another 10 minutes. Dowoon still not come. You give up and leave the café. Before leaving you send out message Dowoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 "Wake up sleepy head!! You told me this morning you will go out in the evening? Why you still sleeping??" Dowoon’s brother, Wonpil shout from outside of Dowoon’s room. Dowoon quickly sits up and look at his watch. “What time is now? What??!!!! Shit!!! 6 pm??  Shit!!!” Dowoon cursed. “Hey! I heard you cursing!”, Wonpil said it. “Why you didn’t wake me Hyung????!!” Dowoon asked while getting up from his bed try to search his phone. “Hey, I already knock your door for how many times okay!” Wonpil shout from the living room. "Damn! Why I can't hear it". Then he looked at his phone. 

25 missed called from y/n

10 unread message from y/n

‘Shit. Why I can’t hear it. Damn! No wonder... why my phone in a silent mode.’

Dowoon open your message;

             _“Hey”_

_“I’m already at the cafe”_

_“Will order first”_

_“Heeeeelllooooo”_

_“Where are you??”_

_“Don’t say that you still sleeping”_

_“Yah!! Yoon Dowoon!”_

_“You said 4.00 pm! Now already 4.30 where are you??”_

_“I’m giving you another 10 minutes, you better come now!”_

_“Fine Dowoon, continue your sleep. Bye”_

‘Shit! What should I do now?? Okay, relax calm down. Okay now call her first'

Dowoon tries to call your phone but received a voicemail. While you already at home watching a movie. You throw up your phone as you know that Dowoon is the caller. Your phone keeps ringing. You take your phone and off it and continue watching the movie. You are not in a mood to talk.  ‘She is not answering now. Gosh, what have you done Dowoon’. He went to his brother, “Hyung, how??? She is not answering my call. I think she really mad. What should I do now? “. “Do you where she lives?” Wonpil ask. “Of course Hyung”. “Then go to her house. I’m sure she is now at home”. Wonpil gives some idea. "What if she is not at home??" dowoon ask again. "Just go! Do you want to bet? If she is at home buy me a whole set of PC". "No way! Okay, I go first. Bye Hyung”. Dowoon rushing to go to your house.

You continue watching the movie. You choose to watch "Miracle in Cell No.7". Come to the sad part, you try not to cry. Your eyes are getting watery. As you blink, your tears come. And you started to cry. ‘Why I still crying even already watched this many time'. You still cry when you heard your house bell ringing. You pause the movie and go to the door still crying. "Who is that?" you ask while open the door. You look at Dowoon painting and his cloth is drenched with his sweat. Still shocked that he is in front of you. “Look y/n. I’m so sorry for not coming. I don’t know why my phone in silence mode. I don’t know why I can’t hear my brother wake me up. I even not realize when I sleep. As I know I just put my head on my pillows then I just heard my brother knocking my room door like want to destroy it. I'm so sorry if I'm making you waiting for too long. Please don't cry". You just heard all his explanation. Then you chuckle. Dowoon looks at you confusedly because you laughing. "I'm not crying because of you". "Then?" he asks. "I'm watching sad movie kid, why I need to cry because of waiting for you, is not important for me to cry". You swipe some of your left tears. “So I’m not even important to you” Dowoon speak slowly but you can hear it. "Am I important to you?" you ask with a serious tone. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same as me I hope we still can continue our relationship as a friend. I don't want our relationship to become awkward after this because of my feeling to you and… oh my". Dowoon doesn't even finish his words but you already hug him. "What are you doing y/n?" he asks nervously. "Stupid kid, you still can't get it?" you look at him while still hugging him. He still thinking and look at you. "Gosh, you're so slow. You also my important thing YOON DOWOON” you said and bring your face to his chest. You can hear his heartbeat. “So, you also.. really?" he asks again. You just respond by hugging him tightly. "Yes!”. He shouting.


	3. Wonpil

**3) WONPIL**

_‘Babe, already at bus station <3’_

You just received a message from your Wonpil. You read but not reply to the message. You don't have mood this morning to talk. You don't even know why.

 This morning, your mom just asked whether you come home early or late before you go out, then you answered,

"Today is Wednesday, of course, I will come home late. Every week mom you asked the same question" when you left.

You know your mom just want to make sure. You feel guilty, but you just continue to walk.

When you arrived at the bus station, Wonpil greets you with his gummy smile.

“Good morning babe! Did you sleep well?’, he asked and put his right hand on your shoulder.

You just nodded and keep looking at your phone.

"Hey, is everything okay?' he looks at you.

You nodded again.

Then your bus just came. You ride the bus without waiting for Wonpil.

“Babe, wait!” he chased you.

You sit at the back seat of the bus. Wonpil sits beside you. He keeps staring at you. 

“Did I do something?” he asked again.

You look at him and just shake your head.

"Okay," he replied and take one of you left earphone and put on his right ear.

Both of you keep silence until arrived at your school.

* * *

 

You and Wonpil are not in the same class. So usually only at lunchtime, you will see him.

And today, as usual, Wonpil wait for you at the café.

You saw Wonpil waving his hand calling for you. You went to his place.

"What do you want to eat today?" he asks you with his angle smile.

You still in a mood not to talk. Even at your class today, you are not talking to everyone unless your teacher asked then you just said ‘Yes' and ‘No'.

“Choco milk” you just simply answer him.

“Only that?? y/n its lunchtime. Choco milk is for breakfast babe. Other things?' he asking again.

You look at him. Feel annoyed.

“If you don’t want to buy then I can buy by myself” you get up from your seat.

Wonpil grab your wrist. “Okay, okay, I will buy, wait okay?’ as he said that he left.

Wonpil went to buy your choco milk.

‘What’s wrong with y/n? Did I do something wrong?’ he tries to ignored and assume that nothing is wrong. Maybe you are not in a mood today.

“Here your choco milk” Wonpil give you a box of choco milk.

Without saying anything you grab it and open and drink you choco milk.

Wonpil eats his lunch. He bought kimchi fried rice. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

You shaking your head.

Then Wonpil continues to eat.

After lunch, both of you separated again. This time Wonpil did not say anything. He just simply go without saying goodbye or small pecking on your cheeks as usual he does.

You don't even care. Maybe he forgot.

* * *

 

Back from school, Wonpil is not messaging you to inform whether he already waiting for you at the front gate. Then you message him

_‘Where are you? I’m otw to the gate’_

No replied by him. He just seen but not replied.

As you arrived at the gate, Wonpil already there.

"Why you didn't reply to my message?' you ask him

"Sorry, forgot" he simply replies.

You still are not in a mood to talk or argue.

“Fine” without looking at him you walk to the bus station.

In the bus, Wonpil still sits beside you, but he is not talking to you, not taking your earphone. He wearing his own earphone. Keep the focus on his phone.

You know he must be hurt with what you had done today.

Arrived at the bus station at your house. Wonpil just simply say “Goodbye” then left you alone.

‘Shit!’ you curse. ‘He really mad, what have you done y/n’

When you arrived at your home, the first thing you do is find your mom.

“Mom! I’m back!” you open the door. No reaction from your mom.

Then you saw your mom at the kitchen cooking for dinner.

“Mom! I’m back!” you said again.

“Oh? You said you will come late?’ your mom asking you.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about what I'd say this morning. I think I'm having a mood swing today. I don't know why" you apologized to your mom.

"It's okay y/n, I understand. I know why you having a mood swing. It's getting near y/n".

“What’s getting near? You still not understand.

“This girl, how you can’t even remember, your period dear” your mom flicked your forehead.

“Aaaahhhhh!!!! That’s why!!! Hahahahaha! No wonder!" you laughing. "Shit, mom does know what happens today? I think Wonpil really mad at me”.

You telling your mom what happens in the whole day.

Your mom now about your relationship with Wonpil, because Wonpil is her best friend's son.

"Oh no! You need to apologize for y/n. or not, I will getting worse"

“I know mom, can I go out tonight after dinner? I need to see him” you ask your mom permission.

“Of course dear, but make sure Wonpil will send you back home and don’t come too late.”

"Thanks, mom!"

Your mom and you eating dinner together. After dinner, you get ready to go to Wonpil’s house.

Before you go, you send out a message to Wonpil,

_‘Babe, are you at your house?’_

 Then just he replied,

                ‘Yes’

He is not put any emoji, so he is really mad.

Then you quickly went to his house. His house is not too far from your house. Only takes 3 minutes to go there.

* * *

 

When you arrived at his house, you knock the door.

Wonpil’s mom opens the door. "Hai y/n! Come in. Your mom already told me everything, He is at upstairs, not even want to eat. I called him many times, but he still doesn't want to come down. I think you can talk to him".

"Alright Aunty, I'll go upstairs," you said. And his mom nodded.

You go upstairs, knock his room door.

Knock, knock.

“Mom, I’m not hungry. I already ate at school”

Wonpil shout from his room.

“Hey It’s me!” you said loudly want to make him hear it.

Just in seconds, Wonpil opens the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked with his shocking face.

"Of course want to see you," you said as a walk into his room. Sitting on his bed.

"Why you need to see me?" he asked again.

“Because I miss you?” you stare at him.

“Miss me?? Are you sure? We just met at school” he said but not looking at you.

Then you grab his both hands, “Piri, I’m so sorry for what I had done today. I just having a mood swing my period is getting near. I don’t even remember. Then my mom just told me during dinner. I’m sorry again”.

Wonpil looks at your eyes. And he starts to smile.

“Gosh I miss this smile!” you pinch Wonpil’s cheeks.

“I thought you….” he said, looking at your eyes and hold your hands.

“What? Break up? Nonsense. Mr. Kim Wonpil, there is no reason for me to break up with you. If I do, my mom will kill me first you know?” you hold his face and quickly peck on his lips.

Wonpil brings you into his embrace. "Hmmm….. Promise okay??"

“Promise, hey! Let’s eat! You eat dinner yet right? Let’s eat together” you pull out your body from his embrace.

‘Feed me pleasseeee……” Wonpil said with his cute face looking at you.

"Oh gosh!! In your dream!" then you running to downstairs.

“Hahahhah!! Hey y/n wait for me~~~~”


	4. YoungK

**4) YOUNGK**

As usual today, after class you went to basketball place, watching your senior playing basketball. Actually, you are watching you crush. He is just one year gap as your age. He is also one of your brother’s friends. Younghyun, or YoungK or Brian. His overseas friend called him Brian, his Korean friends called him YoungK and his teacher called him by his real name Kang Younghyun. You really like his name. When he went to your home to see your brother, you will call him Younghyun. He likes it because only you that called him with is full name. But you bet that he doesn’t know that you had some feeling of him. Almost one year you keep your feeling. Every day after class, you come to see he’s playing basketball without being obvious that you stalking him, you said that you wait for your brother.

However, today your brother not feeling well. So he is not coming to school. You still come to basketball place to stalk Younghyun. Hahaha. As you arrived at that place, you sit at a near place that you can watch Yonghyun playing clearly. You smile when you saw Younghyun waving his hand to you. You reply to the wave. He continues the game. Suddenly, your phone ringing, your brother's name appear on your phone screen. ‘Don't disturb me, Jae, asihhh’ you sigh and get up from the seat at answered the call.

“Yo! What do you want?”

“Y/n… can you buy me some medicine? My flue not even recovered. Please?”

“Okay, only flu medicine? Else?” you ask your brother.

“Only that sister. Thank you~~ love you~~”

“Iyewwww, disgusting… hahahah okaaaa…' you haven't finished your words, something hits you the back of your head. You fell on the ground. Try to get up but all become black.

 

* * *

 

**Younghun POV**

You wonder whether y/n come today because Jae is not coming.

‘Yes! She’s coming!’

She's waving her hands back to you.

She sits at the front place.

Few minutes later, you saw her getting up from the sit, she puts her phone on her ears.

Oh, maybe she answering call.

You are not focused on the game, suddenly your teammates throw hard the balls to you. But you can’t catch it.

As you turn your head the ball straight to y/n head.

“y/n!! Watch out!!!!!” you shout but she can’t hear it.

As the ball hits her head, she felt. You run to her. Grab her shoulder to help her get up. As soon as she gets up, she collapsed.

“Shit” you cursed, and put her on your back and running to the sick room.

* * *

 

Slowly you open your eyes. You still feel the dizziness. You try to sit, but you feel someone hold your right hand.

You scrub your eyes using your left hand.

‘Why the heck is Kang Younghyun holding my hands?’

As you try to take your hand away, Yonghyun wake from his nap and still not let go of your hand.

"You awake already? Are you okay? Tell me if you still feel pain okay?

“Still feel some dizziness but I think I’m okay. And one more thing, the pain is in my head, but why are you holding my hand? You asking him confusedly.

He looks at your eyes. Still holdings your hand.

"Why? You did not like it?" he answers with and smirks.

‘Damn! Did he know everything?’

“If you don’t like then I can….”

You cut his word by grabbing his hands tightly.

He looks at you and smiles widely.

"From your action, I assume that you like it" he grabs your hands and put it on his right cheek.

Your face getting hot because of embarrassed. You hide your face with the pillow.

“Hahaha! You’re so cute!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will continue this chapter..


	5. Sungjin

**5) SUNGJIN**

 

 

You’re waiting for Sungjin at café. While waiting, you order ice latte for you and ice Americano for Sungjin. Scrolling your phone to get updates from your favorite artist. Then you feel a pair of hand hugging you from the back.

“Sorry for late” Sungjin whisper on your right ear.

“It’s okay” you want a face him.

"Stay," he said and let his face on the side your neck.

You feel weird. Sungjin is not the type that like a skinship. You can count how many times he hug or kiss you. But you don't mind as long as he loves you. So, today he back hugs you is the rare things that he has done.

“Hey, are okay?” you ask.

“Emmmm.” Still not moving.

“Babe, if anything wrong, you can share with me you know? But, now we at a public place. People are looking at us now” you tell him.

He releases the hug and facing you with a light smile.

"Sorry" he takes your hand. "Can you come to my house today?" he asked and drink his coffee.

“Today I can’t babe, I need to finish up my assignment. Tomorrow is due. If tomorrow night I can"

"Okay, never mind. You should finish your assignment. Tomorrow I can't, have dinner with my family" he's not looking at you all when he talks.

“Hey, I know something is wrong with you. Just tell me Sungjin” you started to wary.

"I'm okay y/n, let's go, if not we will miss the bus" he takes his coffee and went out from the café.

 

* * *

 

 

You need to find out what happens to Sungjin today. So decide to message Jae, his best friend.

 

_Y/n: yo bro_

_Jae: yo bro?? I’m older than you but you called me yo bro??_

_Y/n: can I ask you something?_

_Jae: called me Oppa first then I will answer._

_Y/n: the heck._

_Y/n: find……… Jae Oppa can I ask you something??_

_Jae: good! What do want to ask? Is it about Sungjin?_

_Y/n: so you know that?_

_Y/n: what happened today? Why he so weird today? He even hugs me. You know that is so rare, right?_

_Jae: he hugged you?????!!!!! Seriously??!!_

_Y/n: just tell me what happen Jae!!_

_Jae: okay... Okay... So today we were practicing our songs for the next busking._

_Jae:  Then Brian gives some idea to perform a new song. We agree, and all of us need to give some idea for the new arrangement._

_Y/n: then?_

_Jae; when all of us discuss the arrangement. Sungjin just said that he cannot think about an idea._

_Jae: Wonpil jokingly said, it’s okay hyung because you just can sing. Composing is not your style._

_Jae: haiissshh … that kid really…_

_Y/n: shit! The heck Wonpil…_

_Jae: hey! Cursing is not good for your health!_

_Y/n: shut up. Then Sungjin?_

_Jae: he just laughs_

_Y/n: Wonpil? He didn't apologize?_

_Jae: nope._

_Y/n: what the heck Wonpil! I will smack his head when I see him! This guy is so stupid._

_Jae: already do that for you. When Sungjin keeps silent during the practice, Wonpil asked me what’s wrong with Sungjin, so I smacked his head and told what he had done._

_Y/n: good job! So no wonder he is weird today._

_Jae: hey! I need to go, Dowoon calls me to play battleground._

_Y/n: okay thank you, Jae. Bye!_

_Jae: Bye!_

 

‘So that's why he wants me to come to his house"

You look at your watch, 7.00. Okay, I need to finish up my assignment before 9.00.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Save as.. Document… name as Factor that can Influence the Aggregate Demand in Developing Countries... Save... Yes!’

Finally, you have finished your Economics Assignment. You look at your watch, 8.45. Nice! You shut down the laptop. Wear your favorite hoodie and ready to go to Sungjin’s house.

 

At his front door, you call him, "Hey! I'm in front of your house" you said

"What?? You told me that you cannot come. Wait!" he said before hanging up the call.

When he opens the door, you attack him with a bear hug.

“Oh! What’s this?”

You look at him still not release the hug.

“Just miss you” you put bump your head on his chest.

He put his hand on your waist. “Emm?? Let’s go in first. Or not you will be freeze”

 

* * *

 

 

Both of you are now at his couch, watching his favorite variety show.

“Babe, you know why I like you?” you ask him.

“Suddenly? Why?”

“Because you are the most positive person that I’ve known. You like to encourage people, you were willing to hear people's problems".

He looks at your eyes.

"But you need to know, you also can become the person that needs to be encouraged, the person that telling their problems, the person that have a negative thought. Is okay you know? Because you are also a human" you slowly talk to him.

He takes your hands, "I know that I'm sorry if I'm making you worried today. I bet you already know what happened right? That’s why you come?”

You just nodded. Still holds his hands.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked.

“Of course babe, what is it?”

"Cuddle with me?" he asks but he is not looking at you. He cover his face with hands.

“OMG, your face so red! Hahaahahah... Of course, we can… come here..”

Sungjin hugs you, you tighten his hug by put your hands on his waist and buried your face on his chest.

Both of you cuddling while watching tv.


	6. Jae

**6) JAE**

As a normal working day, you’re waiting for the bus to go home. While waiting, you feel something is wrong with your throat. It's hurt when you try to swallow. You try to ignore it. Maybe after drink some water it's going to be fine. Then, you received a message from your boyfriend;

_Jae: Hey, for dinner today, will eat outside okay?_  
_You: Why?_  
_Jae: Just, This week you always went home late from work. I just want you to get some rest._  
_You: I’m sorry. Okay, can we dinner at my favorite restaurant? I’m craving to eat that spicy tteopokki cheese….._  
_Jae: Of course can. See you at home, I’m on my way._  
_You: Me too, waiting for the bus._  
_Jae: Okay! Love you._

  
You put your phone back in your pocket. You look around. Still no sign of a bus. People keep queuing at behind. You look at your watch.

It's at 7.00 pm. Why there is no bus coming. Usually, the bus will come at 6.50. You keep waiting. Then you feel that your throat is getting hurt. You need to buy some water to drink. But, if you go, you need to queue up again. So you ignoring the pain. Hope that the bus will come after this.

Finally, the bus came at 7.30. ‘Damn, 30 minutes waiting' you can't believe it. You send out a message to Jae to inform you will be late.

_You: Babe, just got on the bus. Will be late, wait for me okay?_  
_Jae: Okay, no worries :)_

  
On the bus, you can feel that your throat is getting worse. And you started to feel the heat on your neck.

‘It’s not the time for the sickness y/n’ you talk to yourself.

* * *

 

You arrived at your home. You are looking for Jae. “Babe, I’m hooo….me" as you try to speak loudly, you feel like your throat like getting sliced by a knife. You try to speak slowly.

“Are you home?” Jae’s out from the bedroom.

  
“Emm..” you try not to speak loudly.

  
"Okay, do you want to take a shower first or just go to dinner?" Jae asks you.

"Just go, I'm hungry, but wait, need to go to the bathroom first," you think if you take a shower, of course, the fever will come. You just don't want to ruin the dinner plus you are so hungry.

“Okay, I’ll wait at the car” Jae went to his car.

* * *

 

“Babe, you look pale, are okay?” he looking you worriedly.

  
‘I’m okay, maybe too tired” you smile, looking at him.

  
“If you say, okay so let’s order”.

  
As your order come, you have no appetite to eat. You look at Jae. He's eating like he does not eat for two days. So cute. You chuckle.

"Why you laughing? And why do you not eat? He asks with a full mouth.

“I’m eating, look” you take a spoonful of tteokppoki and eat.  
As you eat up the tteokppoki, you feel burning in your throat. This is the stupid things that you had done. Quickly you drink a glass of water. Hope it can soothing  your throat.

“Why today’s ttekoppoki is so spicy?” you groan.

  
“Really? I think is just normal as we eat usually.” Jae said and taste the tteokppoki again.

  
“Hahaha, maybe I'm eating too much" you try to cover.

10 minutes after dinner, your headache getting worse. Your eyes starts to feel hot. Sometimes you feel cold, sometimes you feel hot.

“Jae, can we go home now?” you ask.

  
"Why? You do not even finish eating yet. Are you sure you're okay?" he tries to hold your hand.

You avoid his hand and quickly stand from your seat. "I'm okay, just tired. Let's pay" as you say if you went to the counter to pay not even waiting for Jae.

"Wait for me y/n!!"

* * *

 

You cannot stand it, the longer you are in the restaurant, the higher the potential for you to pass out.

You walking to the car followed by Jae.  
As Jae unlocked the car, you get in and sit quickly.

  
"Are you sure you're okay??" he asked when he gets in the car.

You nodded, "Wake me up when arrive can?" you said with your closed eyes. Try to reduce the headache.

“Okay, sure” at this time Jae really thinks that something is wrong with you.

“Babe, we have arrived” Jae try to wake you.

  
You not giving any reaction.

  
“Babe... Shit! You are burning!" he shouts when he put his hand on your face when trying to wake you up.

“Why you didn’t tell me??”

  
You still not giving any reaction but your forehead has begun to sweat.

  
"Oh, God!" Jae quickly carries you to your bedroom.

He put you on the bed. He removes your jacket and socks. He takes a bowl of water and soaking a small cloth to put on your forehead.

"Why you didn't tell me that you are not feeling well y/n?" he whispers to you while caressing your hair.

* * *

  
You try to open your eyes. You feel so thirsty. Try to speak but you can't. Your throat feels like being slicing if you try to talk.

So you try to get up to get some water.

  
"Hey! Where you want to go??" Jae asks when he come in from living room.

You try to talk but still hurts, so you make a sign to drink.

  
"You want to drink?" he asks.

You just nodded.

  
A minutes later, Jae comes with a glass of water.

“Here, take it”

  
You drink it slowly. After you have done, you lay again on the bed.

“Babe, why you didn’t tell me that you are not feeling well? You know how worried I’m about you last night?” he waiting for you to answer.

  
But you cannot answer it. So you just chuckle.

  
“Why you are laughing? Ahhhhhh. You cannot talk right?? Stupid me." He hit his forehead.

You still chuckle and cupping  his cheeks. Because you cannot talk, you just mouthing,

‘l'm sorry, I love you’

  
Jae also put cupping  your cheeks.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy my story? Please give some comments, so I can improve my story. Thank you!!!


	7. Dowoon

**7) Dowoon**

“Woon-aahhh~~~ today what time you wanna go back?” you ask Dowoon through the phone.

“I’m not sure y/n. Why?”

“Again?? I will be 7 days I’m eating my dinner alone if tonight you still late” you pout even Dowoon can’t see that.

“I’m sorry. Our concert just about 2 weeks, so we need to keep practicing. I’m sorry okay? I promise when our concert ended, we will spend more togehter”

“Emm…. Okay” you nodded.

“Babe! Sungjin Hyung just told me that today practice will end soooo late, so I think I’ll just sleep at the practice room. No need to wait for me okay?” Dowoon informed you.

“But…” you don’t even finish your words,

“Okay need to go now! Bye! Love you!” Dowoon said before he hung up the call.

‘Bye…. Haishhhh” you sigh.

So today you will be alone again. So as usual, you start to cook. Today’s menu should be Kimchi jiggae, Dowoon’s favorite food. You sigh again. Eating alone again today.

Tears start to flood when you thinking. You are shaking your head to ignore it.

‘Let’s cook y/n! You are not going to die if you eating alone’ you said and began to cook.

 

* * *

 

You snapped a Kimchi Jiggae picture and send to Dowoon,

Itadakimasu~~

 

 

 

 

The message just has been sent. No seen and reply by Dowoon. So you just continue to eat.

You are not even finished your food, so the leftover Kimchi Jiggae you just put on the stove.

You are now getting ready to sleep, washing your face, put some lotion, and wear Dowoon sweatshirt. 

 

* * *

 

Just at the time you sleep, you heard someone opening your house gate.

‘Who is that?’

You scared if there’s thief try to get in your house.

You scanning at your room, try to find something that can defend you.

Then you find Dowoon’s baseball bat, you take it and get ready to sneak out of your room.

You saw a man wearing a black hoodie walking slowly to the kitchen.

That man didn’t see you, so you tiptoe to the kitchen to observe what he going to do.

You grab tightly the baseball bat ready to hit that man.

“YAAAAHHHH!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!” you scream while swinging the bat to that man with your closed eyes.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” he scream too.

But his voice seems familiar.

Then you open your eyes.

“WHAT THE HECK DOWOON!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? I THOUGHT YOU DO NOT COME BACK!!!!” you scream.

“I’m sorry, but first can you put that bat?” he said.

You put back the bat. “You scared me you know?? I thought there was a thief!” you put your right hand on your chest try to calm your heartbeat.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t hold it to eat your Kimchi Jiggae. I don’t want to wake you, that’s why I'm sneakily going to the kitchen” he explained.

“Did you tell your member?” you ask him.

“Nope, I sneakily went out when all of them already sleep. Can you reheat it?”

“Reheat what?” you confusedly ask.

“That Kimchi Jiggae of course. I’m hungry. Pleaseee~~” he takes your hands.

“Hahaha... Okay, give me 10 minutes,” you said and he pecks your lips.

 

* * *

 

You are in front of Dowoon, watching he eats.

“Is it okay? Need anything to add?” you ask him

He just shows a thumbs up and continues to eat.

You feel happy because Dowoon likes it.

“So, you will back to your practice room after eating?”

He nodded.

You sigh.

Dowoon stops eating as he heard your sigh.

“Babe, I’m sorry if you feel alone. Can you stand it just for another 2 weeks?? I promise after the concert end. We will spend our time together as long as you want. Okay??” he holds your hand and caresses it.

“Okay, as long as I want, emmmmm….. Okay”.

“What is in your mind right now y/n?” he asks curiously.

“Nothing, hey faster eat your food, it’s getting cold”

“Okay, okay, thank you!” he said and pinch your cheeks.


	8. YoungK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation chapter from chapter 4!

**8) Young K**

 

One week after the incident, you still don’t know what your relationship with Younghyun is. He treats you as usual. Every day went to your house, playing video games with Jae. Eating together as usual. But only that unusual is, he holds your hand when your brother does not around. There is one time when you are waiting for Jae and Younghyun to go back, then Younghyun comes first.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, where is he?” you ask Younghyun.

"Went to the toilet" as he asks he sit beside you and grabs your hand.

Your face becomes red like a tomato because of that.

"How's your day?" he asks to keep caressing your hand.

“Emm…. Good..?” you feel flustered with his action.

“Aigooo, you’re so cute...” he pinched your checks.

But suddenly he let go of your hands

You feel confused and look at him.

“Ayo! Let’s go kid!” your brother come from nowhere and put his hand on you shoulder dragging you to walk.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jae ask.

“Nothing, just a chit chat” Younghyun answer it without any expression.

You are disappointed with that.

* * *

 

This situation happens almost every day, but you still confused about what is your relationship.

Whether just as ‘brother-sister', just as ‘a sister that like his brother's best friend and a brother best friend's that already knew that his best friend's sister likes him'.

One day you decided to ask Younghyun about this. You feel like he keeps playing with your heart. If he just thinks you as his sister, then just tell you. Don’t make your feeling hang just like that...

* * *

 

As usual today, you are waiting for your brother at café.  Younghyun comes to you.

“Hello sweetheart…” he pinched your cheeks.

“Auuuwwww!! It's hurt you know!" you shut his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? Since when you hate it?" he asks and he smirks.

“Look! I just want to clear this thing. You know that I like you right?”

He nodded.

“Then, why you keep doing this?”

“Do what?”

You sigh.

“You know my feeling, so what, you keep playing with it?? Hold my hands, treat me like I’m your girlfriend but then only when my brother can’t see it! You keep confusing me you know?! I don't know whether you also have the same feeling as me or you just think me as your sister??!! If you don't like me just say it! I can accept it!! Or you think I can't accept it because you think I might crying all day until I die?? I will rather be honest than being fake!"

You spit out all the things that you wanted to say.

Younghyun looks at you with his startled face. He can’t say anything.

"Why?? You can't believe that I can accept it? You think I'm a stu…….”

Your words are cut by a pair of lips.

You cannot process what happens now. Younghyun just kisses you.

As soon as you realize it, you push him.

“What are you doing??!!!!” you ask disbelief with his action.

“You asking me my feeling about you so I just…. I’m sorry if I……”

He hasn't finished his words but you already cut it.

“Wait! So you too??” But why you didn’t tell me? Why you keep playing with me??”

“I’m sorry, I just scared that if your brother doesn’t like our relationship.” He explained it.

“What the heck, so Jae is the most important than me?” you can’t believe it.

“No! It’s not like that!!”

“Then??”

“Aigoo these two kids!! Why you guys still can’t solve your own problem huh?”

Jae cannot stand anymore. Actually, he becomes an audience when you guys started arguing. You and Younghyun do not even realize it.

Both of you look at him at the same time.

“Since when you’re here??” you ask him.

“That’s not important. What’s the most important here is, I don’t mind if you guys have a relationship. You guys can do what you want but, Mr. Kang Younghyun you need to promise one thing.”

“What?” Younghyun ask.

“Don’t hurt her, if you did I don’t think I can forgive you” Jae told Younghyun seriously.

Wow! You never saw him being so serious.

“I promise!” Younghyun said.

"Good! So now, let's go! I'm hungry" he pushes you and Younghyun to walk together while he walking behind you.

"Wait!" suddenly Jae remembers something.

“Yah! Kang Younghyun! Did you just kissed my sister??? How dare you!!!” Jae shouting.

Both of us stop walking and turn behind to see Jae, then Younghyun give me a signal,

“1, 2, 3 RUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!” Younghyun grabs your hands to running from Jae.

“YAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!! THESE TWO KIDSSS!!!”


	9. Wonpil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Wonpil!!!

**9) Wonpil**

 

You look at your phone. Currently, time is 12.05 am. ‘Happy birthday Pirie' you wish it and continue to sleep.

On that morning, you wake up as usual at 6.00 am.

You look at your phone.

**_10 unread message from ‘My Pirie <3’_ **

What? You open it.

_‘Hey babe’_

_‘Helllooooo’_

_‘Seriously??’_

_‘Already sleep?’_

_‘Seriously???’_

_‘It’s not funny okay’_

_‘How can you..’_

_‘Babbeeeee’_

_‘Fine…’_

_‘Goodnight’_

So, actually, you always remember his birthday. But this year you want a make surprise and a little bit prank for him. After you read his message, you continue your plan.

_‘I’m sorry Pirie.....’_

_‘I’m so tired last night’_

_‘Sorry for not replying you’_

_‘Today sees you at usual place okay?'_

_‘See ya’_

You reply to his last night message. Wonpil read your message but not reply it.

You know that he is mad.

* * *

 

You arrived at his favorite coffee shop and saw that Wonpil already there.

“Piri-yaaahh! Good morning!!” you greet him and pinch his cheek.

“Stop it! I’m not a kid!” he brushes aside your hand.

“I’m sorry for not replying you yesterday. Please forgive me....... don’t’ be mad” you pout.

“I’m not angry because of that”

“Then because of what? Did I do something?” you pretend to ask.

"Forget that. Let's go. We were late" he ignores your question and gets up from the seat.

“Hey! Wait!” you chasing him and hold his hand to walk together.

On the way to your class, Wonpil keeps shut his mouth. Only you being talkative. You told him about you doing your assignment or a whole that need to be sent by today. That's why you fall to sleep early because you are too tired. 

“See you at lunch time! Bye!” you kiss his cheek and walk to your class.

Wonpil just sigh. "How come she forget that," he said it slowly. And walking to his class.

* * *

 

Your half plan is completed. Then while waiting for your teacher comes, you send out your plan progress to this group;

**_“Pabo Piri Birthday Group”_ **

_You: Guys!!!! I think he really thought that I forgot about his birthday!! hahaha_

_Jae the Chicken: I think too. Did you read his tweet this morning?_

_You: What? Wait!_

_BrianK: It’s funny. I still can’t stop laughing. I bet he will regret by tweeting that._

_Wooniee: I feel wrong by doing this hyung…. Can we just celebrate it as usual?_

_Bob the Sungjin: I feel too. But it’s too late. So let’s continue our plan_

You open your twitter to find Wonpil’s tweet.

**I'm not important to the person that important to me**

**I'm an idiot for waiting for their wish because I'm not even an important to them**

_You: What the heck guys!!! Did he really write that????!!! Hahahahahahahha_

_Jae the Chicken: I told you! So, we can continue our second plan._

_BrianK: What plan?_

_Bob the Sungjin: This kid. During lunch, we will keep pretending that we don't remember his birthday._

_Wooniee: But hyung, I think he will become suspicious if none of us don’t remember it._

_You: I think too. Emmmm…. Ha!!!_

_Jae the Chicken: What??_

_You: Woon-ah, you can wish him._

_BrianK: ???????_

_You: After lunch, Dowoon will wish him but not in front of us. And told him that you feel sorry because just remember that._

_Jae the Chicken: Good idea kid_!

_You: I'm not a kid chicken!_

_Bob the Sungjin: Okay good! So Dowoon, update us anything okay._

_Wooniee: Okay hyung!_

You keep your phone as your teacher come.

 

* * *

 

During lunch, your plan keeps going smoothly. Still, continue to pretend to forget his birthday. After done eating, all of you went to the class.

While walking to the class, you got a notification from “ ** _Pabo Piri Birthday Group”_**

_Wooniee: Noona!! Hyung!!! I am already done that! Hahahha_

_BrianK: Woon-ah, I thought you feel wrong doing this. But seems that you enjoy it huh?????_

_Wooniee: I’m sorry hyung. But you need to see his face. It’s hard for me to pretend it._

_Jae the Chicken: So what happens?_

_Wooniee: Just like we plan. I told him that I'm sorry for late wishing. He said he understands it. He knows that all of us is too busy with the final assignment._

_Bob the Sungjin: Oh my gosh. He is so dumb. Anyway, our last plan is to surprise him right?_

_Jae the chicken: Yup!! So after class, y/n will take him to his favorite coffee shop. I and Brian already booked that shop in the evening. So literally, they open it just to celebrate Wonpil’s birthday._

_You: So as soon we arrive, I will make an order like usual, and you guys will come out to surprise him right?_

_BrianK: Yeah!!! That’s right!!!_

_Bob the Sungjin: Okay hope it’s getting smooth. See you soon!_

You can’t wait to surprise him.

* * *

 

“Piri-yaahh” you hug him and put your hands on his waist.

“Emm.. Let's go home" he said. Usually, when you hug him he will kiss your forehead. But today he is not doing that. Wow really mad huh?

“Wait! I need to buy some coffee for my assignment. Can you go with me??” you ask him.

“I’m tired today. Can you go by yourself?” he said and not looking at you.

“Ohhhh… please pleaseeee…. I'm scared of walking alone. What is there bad guys disturb me??" you pout.

"Okay fine" he sighs.

“Yeah! Love you!!” you kiss his cheek.

 

* * *

 

As you guys arrived at the coffee shop, you ask Wonpil to sit at the place that he can’t see the kitchen because all of his friends will come out from there.

When the waiter pretend to take your order, Brian pop out his head from the kitchen curtains, ‘is it okay?' he is mouthing. Then, you just give him thumbs up.

You sit back in front of him. He is not looking at you. To focus on his phone.

"Babe, are you okay? You still angry about last night?" you pretending to ask him while waiting for the surprise.

“It’s not because of that… shit!”

Suddenly all of the lamps are off.

You shout, pretend that you scared.

“Hey, it’s okay I’m here” he takes your hands. And suddenly,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM WONPIL!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sungjin, Brian, Jae, and Dowoon come out form the kitchen bring a cake that has a full of candles.

As soon as they did sing it, all the lights are getting back.

Wonpil just standing there and staring at his friends blankly.

“Babe! Happy birthday!!!!!!” you put your hand of his waist and look up at him.

“I thought…….”

"Thought what? I forgot about your birthday?? Aigoo this kid” you pinch his nose.

“EHEM EHEM!! That's enough love birds! Blow up these candles before it melts" Sungjin can’t stand it watching you guys.

Wonpil put his hand together, wishing something before he blows up.

“YEEAHHHHH!!!!! HUHHUHUH!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HYUNG!!!!!!” Dowoon claps his hand.

"Thank you, guys! I thought you guys also don't remember it.

“I’m sorry hyung, they all ask me to do this” Dowoon pout.

"What? You are the one that feels excited when you had done your mission” Jae slap Dowoon mouth to stop pouting.

“Ouch!”

“Okay let’s cut the cake first, I’m hungry” Sungjin put the cake on the table.

As soon as Wonpil cut the cake, you take the cream using your finger put on Wonpil’s face.

“Happy birthday again Wonpil!!!” you said it before running to the kitchen.

"YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" he shouts and chasing you behind.

 


	10. Sungjin

**10) Sungjin**

You woke up from the sound of the closed door. You look at your phone. 6.03 am. ‘Erghhh I don’t want to work’ you said as you pull again your blanket.

"Hey! Wake up! It's time for you to take a shower. Or you'll be late!" Sungjin pulls your blanket and reveals your sleepy face.

“5 minutes please” you begging.

"Okay, I'm getting ready first," he said and went to the closet.

5 minutes is passed. There is no signal for you to wake up.

“Gosh! She still sleeping!” Sungjin comes back from the closet.

"BABE! Wake up!" he tries to lift you.

“Emmmmm….. Okay okaaaayyy…” you yawn and slowly get up from the bed.

“Can I skip shower??” you pouty asked him.

"Of course can't!" he shoved you to the bathroom. "Faster! I'm waiting for you downstairs!"

"Okay fine!" you shout from the bathroom. Ready to take a shower.

You don’t know why your boyfriend really obsessed with a shower. His principal is ‘ _must to take a shower twice a day if not you can’t sleep well’_. Sometimes you follow his principal but on the cold weather, you can be freezing because of it.

You just simply put your favorite hoodie given by Sungjin and wearing jeans. Today is Friday so you can wear a casual outfit to your work besides your boss is your boyfriend, who cares right?

"Y/n! Already done? We will late if you still not coming?!" Sungjin shouted from downstairs.

“I’m coming!!” you come down the stairs.

Sungjin looking at you with his disbelief face. “You just wearing that to work??”

“Why?? I can’t? This is my favorite hoodie that ‘someone’ gives to me” you emphasize the words of someone. Because someone is him.

“Not that you can’t wear it. But it still…”

“If you don’t like it, then I will change it” you cut his words before you left him.

"Wait!" he grabs your wrist. "Never mind, let's go. You look pretty in what you wear. Thanks to ‘someone' that give the hoodies to you. He emphasizes the words of someone again and drags you to the car.

 As you enter his car, you look at your watch ‘8.11 am’. “Damn it! We are late!” you said. “Whose fault for this??" he started to drive. "I'm sorry, so just drive faster".

* * *

 

“So after this meeting, Mr. James Kim will come to discuss regarding our next project with his company. Anything you need can ask me okay?” you told Sungjin before he enters the meeting hall.

"Okay noted, after that, we can eat lunch together" he pinches your cheeks and walks in.

You sit back on your chair. Being his PA is your job. You need to arrange his working schedule. Although you have been working as his PA for about 3 years, your relationship starts after 1 year working. All of his workers know about that.

You look through your email back, need to delete unimportant emails.

“Shit!” you cursed.

Carefully read again the email.

_“Dear y/n,_

_Kindly inform you that on 3 rd May 2019, Mr. Lee will come to your office to discuss regarding the cost for the project at Jeju Island. The time will be confirmed later. _

_Should have any inquiries, please call us._

_Thank you_

_Cindy.”_

‘What the heck! When did I read this email?? When she send it?’

‘What? On 29th April?? How come? I’m sure that I’m not even open this email?’

You stared at you PC blankly. Whose open it? You try to calm down.

‘Okay first call his PA to confirm’

“Good Morning, may I speak to Ms. Cindy?”

“Morning, yes Cindy speaking, who is the line?”

“Hi! Morning Cindy, I’m y/n from XXX Company, so I just read your email that Mr. Lee will come today right? Can you confirm the time that he will come?" you ask her. Hopefully that it does not overlap with Mr. James Kim time.

“Oh! Sorry for the late information. Mr. Kim will come at 11. Am to your office. Sorry again” she said.

‘Damn! It's the same!'

“Oh! It’s okay. Thank you. If Mr. Lee can’t come please call me okay?”

“Okay! Sorry again and thank you”

“Bye” as you hang up the phone, you look back at the schedule.

‘Mr. James Kim also comes at 11 am. What should I do?'

You look at your PC watch. It's at 9.50 am.

‘Okay, I need to confirm that Mr. James Kim can come or not. Let's call his PA'

“Hi! Amy, I’m y/n from XXX Company”

“Hi y/n, yes may I help you?” she ask.

“Just want to confirm whether Mr. James Kim can come today”

“Yes! He will come on 11 am as we informed”

"Okay noted! Thank you, Amy!"

“Most welcome”.

You hang up the phone.

‘What to do now’ you try to think to solve this problem but you can’t.

So. You just decided to wait for Sungjin. You will inform him after the meeting.

 

* * *

 

“Nice to meet you guys. I hope our project will run perfectly. Anything to ask you can directly call our office. Thank you” Sungjin just ended the meeting.

You are waiting for him at the outside of the hall. You look at your clock, at 10.30 am. How to tell him.

“Hello… so next meeting is with Mr. James Kim right?” he looks at your eyes, waiting for the answer.

You can't focus. Your mind now is to think about how to solve the overlapping meeting.

"Hey, babe are you okay?" he pulls your chin to face him.

“I’m okay, but…. Okay. Actually, I'm just overlooking about today meeting. Supposedly today we have only meeting with Mr. James Kim, but I don't know that we also have a meeting with Mr. Lee that also at the same time" you explain to him.

"What!!!??" he shouts.

"But I swear I didn't know about Mr. Lee. I just look back on my email then the email from Mr. Lee PA already read. But I'm not the one who read that. I swear!" you try to defend yourself.

“What kind of bullshit is that excuse?! How long have been my PA? 1 month? Even the simple thing you can’t do?? Just read that email and write down on the schedule book. Is that hard??!!!”

You can believe what he told you. Bullshit?

“So how now??!! What solutions that you have?? You cannot easily cancel the meeting. Tell me??”

Your face becomes hot. Try not to cry and you feel embarrassed because all the workers are staring at both of you.

“I….. Don’t knooww…” slowly answer him.

"What a shit answer!?" he shouted more loudly. And you sure all of the workers can hear it.

Without you know, your tears fall.

“Great! Now crying can solve this problem?” Sungjin asks sarcastically.

You sobbing hard after hearing what he said.

“I don’t’ care if you want to cry but before 11 make sure you solve this or not….”

“Or not what? You want me to leave?” you ask before he finished his words.

“If you want” he simply replied.

You can believe that. After almost 3 years working as his PA and because of this small mistake he wants you to leave.

“Fine! Go find your new PA that can solve this shit!” you walk away and wipes your tears.

Packing your things and ignore all your workers. They keep telling you to not go.

Sungjin just realizes he is too over. This is just a small thing. He can talk with Mr. Lee properly to postpone the meeting. He looks at his wrist watch, 10.45. He running to your table. But it's late. You were already are gone.

Just when he wants to go out, Mr. James Kim and his secretary comes to the office.

“Morning, Mr. Sungjin. It's been a long time to see you" Mr. James pull out his hands to handshake.

Sungjin takes that hands. “Yeah! It’s good to see you again. Come I take you the meeting hall” he said and take both of them to the meeting hall.

“Mr. James, you can sit first and eat what we have prepared for you. I’ll come at 11 for the meeting” he said and go out.

"Kat! How about the meeting with Mr. Lee?" he asks one of his workers as soon as he out from the meeting hall.

“I don't know boss" she knows nothing about this.

“SO?! Call them! Ask it! Did I need to teach you???!!” he screamed.

“Waaiiit bosss" she stutters answer it.

“Hello, I this Cindy? Yeah. I’m Kat from XXX Company. May I know whether Mr. Lee can come today for the meeting? What?! Oh! Okay! Thank you so much!”

“What she said?” Sungjin cannot wait for it.

"She said that Mr. Lee cannot come. He just has urgent things to do. So they will postpone the meeting to next week"

"And without informing us about that?? What the heck!" he can't believe that.

“Never mind. Anyway, help me to answer any calls from y/n desk phone until I finish the meeting” he straight up went to the hall.

 

* * *

 

You are now waiting for the bus. Tears already dried. You decided to go to the arcade. The place that can release your tension. You switch off your phone. And slide in on your pocket as the bus arrived.

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for your invitation, but I already have a lunch appointment with another person. I'm sorry" Sungjin kindly reject it.

“Oh! It’s okay. Next time we still can. See you again!”

“Wait, Boss!”

Sungjin looks at the worker that call him. "Yes"

“Actually, I need to confess that, I’m the one that read the email from Mr. Lee PA. I'm so sorry for not informing y/n about this" she said. "On that day, I'm using her PC to print out some documents since my PC is not working. Then, when the email pop out I read it but forgot to tell y/n"

“What! Why you telling this now?!” he still can’t accept it.

"Because I'm scared that you will fire me"

“It’s too late! Because if you confess it when the things happen maybe I will forgive you. But it’s too late. Now please leave my office. You’re fired!” he takes his things and went to his car.

‘Come y/n, answer my call’

No matter how many times he calls you, he still gets your voicemail.

He searches for you everywhere. But still not found even at your house. So he decided to go back to his office.

 

* * *

 

"Die! Die!! You go die!!!!!!!!" you screamed out. Everyone is looking at you. When you sense that all of those eyes, you stop playing the shooting game and put back the fake gun.

Now change to a karaoke place. You sing out loudly. More to screaming actually. After almost 10 songs you sing, you feel exhausted. You look at your clock. 6.24. Wow! How many hours did you spend your time in the arcade? Hahahha. So you decided to go home.

When you arrived, you look at the shoe racks, there are no Sungjin’s shoes, so he is not back yet.

You just simply threw your shoes. Straightly go to the room and lay on the bed. You fall to sleep without changing your clothes. Sleeping with your hoodies and jeans, even your socks still on your feet.

 

* * *

 

You just woke up when you heard someone closed the door. You know that is Sungjin. So you pretend to sleep. You heard he is calling your name.

“Y/n! Y/n!” Sungjin call your name. He knows that you are back because he saw your shoes.

He slowly opens the bedroom when he is calling you.

“Oh gosh! You are back” he whispering because he doesn’t want to wake up.

He slowly caresses your hair. "I'm sorry babe for not trusting you. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry for everything I've done today that can hurt you. I'm so stupid that…”

“Yes, you are stupid. Can you shut up? I’m tired and I need to sleep” you said harshly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. Just continue your sleep" he said and before he gets up.

"Who said I want to sleep alone? I need my boyfriend to sleep well" you look at the eyes.

Sungjin looks at you. Still can believe for what you say.

“If he doesn’t want, then I can find another boyfr...”

"Who said he doesn't want" he jumped out to the bed and take you to his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said again and kissed your forehead.

 "I think you can sleep today without takes a shower right?" you ask him without looking at him.

"Emmmm.... I think so.." he tightens more the hugs.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter that I had written. kekekeke. Anyway, please give some comments or any request!!


	11. Jae

**11) Jae**

 

You woke up as your alarm ringing. You stop it from continue ringing. Current time is 6 in the morning. You need to get ready for work. Today is your first day working in a big company. Before this, after your graduation, you work for about 1 year with a small company as Admin Account. Actually, that is not related to your Degree Certification. You are graduated as a Degree in Business Economics. 

Finished taking shower, you choose to wear simple office attire. Just a matching color of pant and shirt also with the coat. And of course, you choose black. Now ready to put on some makeup. You just apply foundation and some powder to finish it. Apply a little bit mascara and put some lip tint. You want to make it simple because you don’t want to look over. You scan again your image on the mirror. “Everything is Okay right?” you ask yourself. “Emm… okay, let's go!" You grab your handbag and went out.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, Ms. Y/n right?

You look at the man asking you.

“Yeah, I’m y/n”

“Okay good, just call me Mark, I’m the person in charge of new staff. As today your new day in here, let me bring you to your place and introduce to your new colleagues also your boss. Come follow me!" He explains it to bring you to your department.

“Okay, thank you so much!”

"Hi everyone here is our newbie that will replace the previous staff. Come introduce yourself” Mark bring you near to your colleagues.

"Hi! I'm Lee y/n, it's nice to meet you guys. Looking for your cooperation and hope we can work well together in future" as you finished your introduction, you noticed one of the staff. He keeps looking at you with his smiley face.

Dang! KIM WONPIL! You try not to get excited. He is your friend during your study. And he is here!

“Okay, I assume you guys can get know by yourself. So, I will leave you here y/n. And anything you want to ask regarding our company you can ask me. Okay, see you again” he said and leave me with my new friend.

As soon as Mark leave our department, you look at Wonpil. “Yaaaah!!! Y/n!!! Oh my gosh!!!” he screamed. All your attention goes to you.

“Yahh!! Kim Wonpil! Can you slow down your voice!!" you go to him and slap his mouth. Then you realized, all the workers are looking at both of you.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Oh guys! You guys must be weird right? HAahaha. So, y/n is my friend during our study. We lost contact after we graduate, then we meet again here! How unexpected right??!!" he explains to his friend.

“So, you are same age with Wonpil right? 25?" one of the workers said.

"Oh nope, I'm 24. Actually, he is my senior, unfortunately, he needs to repeat one subject, that's why he needs to extend one semester, and end up we are graduated in the same year" you told them.

Yeah, actually he is your senior. You notice him at class Statistic when he is alone. So you assume that he is a repeater student. You try to talk to him and you guys become study buddy after that. After your last exam, you try to contact him but his number is not in service. What is the dumbest thing is you do not even follow his social account. Then, after that, you lost contact with him. 

“Yah! Don’t expose me!” Wonpil flicked your head.

“Ouch!”

“Ahahaha! But it's amazing right that at your age you already become Junior Business Analysis. By the way, I'm Sofia" she introduces herself.

“Naahh, it's my luck I think. Thank you" you feel your cheeks become red.

“No, you are genius! HA! Y/n! There is one person also from our university. He is my senior. So he is your senior, senior. And he is our manager”.

"Oh wow! Really? Can't wait to see him" you feel excited when hearing that.

"Now he has a meeting with our CEO, I think before lunch he will come back" Wonpil tell me after looking at his schedule book.

"Oh okay. Anyway, nice to meet you guys!" you bow to all staff after saying that.

After that, Wonpil explained to you about company programmed and software. His position as Officer Business Analysis. You feel uncomfortable because your position is higher than him. But he affirms that you are qualified to that position that's why they choose you.

You put your mug, notebook, calendar, and some of your favorite’s pictures of your Badminton Club friends and with your family. Organize it to make your desk simple and tidy. Wonpil back to his place. Continue his work. You also try to use the software to get used it and look through some of the documents.

You are not even realized the time until Wonpil calls you from his place.

"Y/N!!! It's time to lunch!!!" he shouts out from there.

“Huh? Oh okay! You put back all the documents get ready for lunch.

 

* * *

 

“Did you guys usually eat lunch together?” you ask Wonpil while walking to the restaurant.

"Not really, but mostly our manager really likes to treat his staff. So we just follow him" he explained.

"Hi, we already make a reservation for 13 people for lunch under name Mr. Park Jaehyung”

You can’t believe what you heard.

‘Park Jaehyung! No way! It can’t be him right?’

“Hey! y/n! let’s go!” Wonpil calling you because you are standing alone in front of the restaurant. Everyone already enters the restaurant.

Your mind still thinking about ‘Park Jaehyung’. You hope that the ‘Park Jaehyung’ is not the Park Jaehyung’ that you know. Damn but Wonpil told that he is your senior.

“Haisshhhhh” you just sigh.

“Y/n, are you okay?” Sofia asks you when you sigh. You told she can’t hear it.

“Oh, yeah I’m okay” you try to hide your nervous feeling.

“Look, Mr. Jae already come," Sungjin on of the worker said. 

"Hi, guys! I'm sorry for late" he said.

You are not even looking at him but as you heard his voice you confirm that this Park Jaehyung is the same Park Jaehyung that you know.

Your mind was still blank. Cannot proceed on what happened.

‘What should I do?’

"Ms. Lee right?" Jae asking you. But you still not in the right mind.

“Hey y/n. You okay?” Wonpil shoves you using his elbow.

“Oh! Yeah… I’m okay…. Hi, Mr. Park” you stutter answer it.

Then you look at Park Jaehyung. Damn, he still looks the same. But now he becomes more handsome. His pockets cheeks now made him more gorgeous. You can’t stop staring at him.

“Hi Ms. Lee, just call me Jae, ‘like you usually do’…”

“What?” you can’t hear the last words.

"Never mind, welcome to our company, looking for your cooperation," he said as he gives his right hand to handshake.

You take his hand. You know he can feel your hand is shaking now. “Yeah, thank you”

“So, let’s eat" he sits and start eating.

 

* * *

 

 After done lunch, you all walking back to the office. And Wonpil comes to you.

“y/n, you sure okay? Look like you do not even touch the food" he looks worried.

“Wonpil, so Jae is our manager and your senior right?” you ask him.

"Yup! I know y/n, you must feel awkward right? Please just forget what happened back then. It's almost 2 years. He is now your manager. Or you still can't forget him?" he pats your shoulder.

“It’s not like that, Wonpil. You don't' know what happens between us. What have I done on the last meet" you look down. Your eyes started waterily.

“What happen???!!”

Then, you tell him what happened between you and Jae because he just knows a little bit about that.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jae! Here!” you call him as you saw him enter the café.

Park Jaehyung or Jae. Yes, he is your senior. So how you know him? He is the president of club badminton of your university. While you are his assistant. You can’t believe that during voting for his assistant, he chooses you. Even though there are many senior that apply for that. Some senior ask why he chooses you, the reason is that you have many experiences in the tournament. You glad that he chooses you. Yes, you are a school representative during your high school. Many tournaments that you had joined. Some you win and lose.

Eventually, after about two months, you think you like him. Yes, Park Jaehyung is your crush. What makes you fall for him is because of his attitude. He is caring, after meeting he will walk you to the hostel. Buy you some foods if the meeting is during lunch. Help you to finish your assignment. And he running to you worriedly when you hurt your ankle while playing badminton. Piggyback you and bring you to the clinic. How to not fall in love??

So today, you decided to tell him about your feeling since today is the last class before the final exam. You are not sure what response will he give. But determined to say it.

"Hey! Why do you want to see me?" he takes my drink and drinks it. Using the same straw. How…??

“Emmmm…. Okay… I need to tell you something”.

"What??" he asks while eating my fries.

"I like you," you said it. You cannot rewind it back. You say it!

Jae just looks at you. Not giving any reaction.

“Hello??” you wave your hand to his face.

“Oh wow… Emm… I don’t know what kind of reaction I need to give” he scratched his head.

You feel disappointed with his words.

“Look, I appreciated your feeling towards me. But I need to focus on my final exam. This is my final year” he said while looking at your eyes.

“So? Do you like me or not?” you ask him back. You just need that answer.

“I’m… I just…” he still stuttering to ask.

“Okay stop, I know that. It’s okay. I know you need to focus on your exam. I’m not even important to you to…”

“It’s not like that” he cut your words.

"Then?! If you don't like me, then just say it" you can't take it anymore. Can he just tell you what the answer is?

“I…. can’t say it…” he still confused to tell you. You feel like being rejected.

"Then, keep it until you ready," you said and left him.

After that you never see him. He also not contact you. So you just assume that he never have feelings to you. Of course, you still follow him on Instagram and Twitter. But you know that he still can’t be yours.

"So that's happened" you look at Wonpil. “How can I face him after what I had done??”

"Hey, it's a past thing. Maybe he already forgets about that" Wonpil try to comfort you.

“Hope too” you sigh and enter the office.

 

* * *

 

You continue doing your work, even your mind still can’t focus on it. Suddenly,

“Nice picture”

You look at the person that says that. Jae. When the hell he comes back. Shit! That pictures with the member of Badminton Club. And of course he also on that picture. You try to calm.

"Yes. My favorite picture during the study". You act like you don't remember him.

"Then, which one is your crush?" he asks and smirks.

Damn…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait for part 2!!


	12. Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two for chapter 11. Enjoy reading!

**12) Jae**

 

_“Then, which one is your crush?”_

You still can’t forget that question.

"Did he just asked me? Why he pretend to ask me? Why??!!" you shout then you realize that you are at the bus stop, people are looking at you weirdly.

“Sorry, sorry” you apologized.

What makes you mad is he just left you after he asked that damn question.

You shake your head trying to ignore what just happen and focus on the bus as the bus arrived.

When you arrived at your house, you feel hungry because during lunch you are not eating properly but you just want to eat something that not heavy.

You open the fridge, try to look something that you can eat. Then you found frozen dumpling soup. You think that will be enough for you to eat. You put it inside your microwave to reheat it. While waiting, you lie down on your couch.

“Did he really don’t remember me? Or he just pretended?? And should I also pretend to forget him?? AAAHHH!!! WHAATT TOOOOO DOOOO??!!!” you screamed and punch your pillow couch.

‘DING!’ your dumpling soup is ready.

“AAAAHH! Let’s forget about him and just eat y/n!!” you took your soup and eat it while watching tv.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning y/n!!” Wonpil greets you as he comes.

“Yeah, good morning Pilie” you reply him with your horrible face.

So, last night you can’t sleep. You still thinking about Jae. You know how stupid you to think about him are. You regret it when you wake up from your 10 minutes sleep.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why you look like not feeling well" Wonpil ask you.

“I’m okay, just last night I can sleep. So, that’s why”.

"You think about him right? Wonpil asks you worriedly.

“No! Last night I drink coffee so I can’t sleep. Why I need to think of him!” you try to lie.

"Okay, okay. Have you taken breakfast? I bought you some bread and coffee!" he gives you a bag.

“Oh! Wonpil! Thank you so much! But I already eat some bread before coming to the office. Will drink your coffee! Thank you again!" you lie again. You are not eat anything before leaving your house. Still, don't have any appetite. Luckily, Wonpil bought your favorite coffee. You sip a little bit of the coffee.

“Welcome, it’s okay, you can save it for tea time. I go first” he left you eating and he goes to his desk.

 

* * *

 

You look at the time already 10.30 am, but Jae still not coming to the office.

“Y/n” Sofia walking to your place bringing some file and documents.

“Yeah, Sofia, can I help you” you try to look energized even though you feel like your head is going to explode.

"Mr. Jae ask you to do this. You can refer to the old documents if you don't know or you can ask us. He said that he needs you to send it today and he will come after lunch" Sofia explain to you.

"Today? What… It's okay. Thank you, Sofia. I will ask you if I need to know something. Thank you, Sofia!"

“Welcome! I go first!” she left you.

Then you look at the job he gives to you. The heck. He asked me to analyze 10 companies. Did he just bully me? He must know, even one company need one day to analyze it. But he gives 10 companies!

‘It’s okay y/n! You can do it!’ you try to be positive.

You still feel your headache but try to ignore it and continue doing your work.

 

* * *

 

“Y/n! It’s time for lunch!” Wonpil comes to your place.

“It’s okay Wonpil, I will not join you. I need to finish this work by today. I will just eat your bread that you give me this morning” you tell him while your hands still typing.

“Are you sure? Or I can buy you something”.

“Hmm, can you buy me a hot latte?" you give him money.

"Coffee again? You sure?" he asks for confirmation.

“Yup! Thank you Pille!” you continue your work.

You don’t realize the time until Wonpil comes.

“Here your latte” he gives to you.

“Thank you!” you take it and take a sip of it.

"Hey, you sure you okay? You look pale?" he looks at your face.

“I’m okay Wonpil”. The third time you lie.

“Okay, just tell me if you need anything”.

"Yes sir!" you smile at him. And he goes to his place.

 

* * *

 

You look at your computer clock, at 3.24 pm.

“Damn!” There are still 5 companies need to analyze. You don’t think you can finish it before Jae come.

And your headache becomes worst. You try to focus doing your works but still can’t until,

 

“Y/n! Come to my office” Jae come from nowhere and get into his office.

"Shit! I haven't finished it! What to do?" you just take the 5 companies that you had done to his office.

You knock his door before come in.

“So, have you finish it?” he not looking at you but his computer.

“I’m sorry Mr. Park, I …”

“Jae, not Mr. Park” he cut your words.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Jae, I just finish 5 companies. I think it’s impossible to finish all by today” you apologize to him. Hope he can understand it.

“5 ONLY?! Why? I give you this morning but you can’t finish it? What did you do today??! Dreaming?!" he shouts at you.

You were sure that all of the workers must hear this. You feel humiliating by his action.

“Nope… I do the works. It’s just 10 companies is too much for me to handle it”.

“So? You can ask your Sofia or Wonpil to help you. Why do you do by yourself? Try to show that you are genius because you can handle by yourself??!" he shouted again.

You can’t accept that he just accuse you. Your headache makes your head feel like to explode.

“They have their own works! That’s why I don’t want to disturb them” you don’t realize that you just raise your voice.

"Did you just shout at me?!" he asks you.

“No…. no...”

"You just work for two days dare go against your senior?!" he asks again.

"No, it's not like that. I'm sorry". You just facing down looking at your feet because the surrounding is spinning and you don't' want to faint here.

"Woah! Easy for you, just say sorry. Do you think it can solve the problems here?!" he gets up from his chair and walking to you.

“So, what do you want me to do? Leave your office? Or leave this company? Then, I can leave. Thank you for the most amazing cooperation that you give in these two days. Hope you will succeed in your work with this attitude".

You can’t wait anymore. You feel like want to throw up and pass out. You walking to the door.

“Y/n! Wait!” Jae grab your wrist.

“Please let me go!” you try to let your wrist free from his grip.

He let your wrist free but he grabs your shoulder to face him.

"Look here!" he shouts.

As soon as you hear his shouting voice, you feel like your legs can’t support your body and your vision become black.

 “Y/N! Y/N! Oh my gosh!! Hey! Wake up! What’s wrong with you?! Wonpil!!! Please help me??!!" Jae feels panicked when you fall to his body.

Wonpil come to his office when he heard Jae’s calling him.

“What happened here? Shit! Y/N! How this happen??!!" he asks Jae.

"I don't know. She just passes out when I tried to talk. Wonpil, can you help me to drive? We will go to the nearest hospital” Jae give his car keys to Wonpil and carry you on his back.

“Sure let’s go” Wonpil takes the key and open the door for Jae.

Jae put your head on his lap on the way to the hospital. He caressing your hair.

“Shit! She’s hot! Do you that she is having fever Wonpil?" he asked.

"I don't know that she's having a fever, but today she looks unwell. I asked her, but she said she okay, just lack of sleep" Wonpil look at the back mirror observe the way Jae take care of you.

"I'm so sorry y/n. I don't know that you are not feeling well. I'm so stupid. I just want to prank you. I'm so sorry…." He keeps caressing your hair and wipes your sweat on your forehead.

 

* * *

 

"How Doctor? Is he okay?" Jae asks your condition as he sees the doctor went out of the screening room.

"She okay now. Looks like she lacks sleep and not eating properly. Also, I think she consumes too much caffeine that's why she can't control her body. She also had a fever" the doctor explains to Jae and Wonpil.

“Thank you, doctor, so when she can go out?"

"Tomorrow, as long as her body temperature already normal, then she can go out," the doctor said and left both of them.

“Wonpil can you help me to buy some food for y/n?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll come ASAP”. Wonpil takes the keys from Jae and went out.

Jae comes inside the room. He sits beside you and takes your hand.

“I’m so sorry y/n. I know I’m stupid. I should know that you are not feeling well by looking at your face” he puts your hand to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

_‘You look pathetic y/n. Did you still like me? Do you think I will come to you and say sorry for hurting you? You need to apologize first!! You need!!!’ Jae shouting at your face._

_‘I’m sorry... I’m sorry’ you said._

_‘Louder!’_

_‘I’m sorry…. I’m sorry…’_

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry”

Jae surprised with you apologize for voice when he just scrolling on his phone.

“Hey, y/n. It’s okay. I'm here. It's just a dream. Wake up"

You try to open your eyes. Still, feel dizziness. As you open your eyes you see Jae in front of you.

"Where am I?" you ask him because you don't recognize the place.

"You are now at the hospital. You pass out at the office as I take you here" he talks to you while stroking your hair.

You feel weird by his action. When you want to say something, Wonpil comes with two bags of foods.

“Hey! You awake??” he comes to you.

You just nodded. Still, don't have the energy to talk.

"Jae, I just bought some porridge and soup for y/n. Is it okay?" he asks Jae.

"Yeah, it's okay. Thank you so much Wonpil” he takes out the foods from the bag.

"Y/n, let's eat something okay? The doctor said that you are not eating properly. Did you take your lunch today?"

You look at him and Wonpil. You just shook your head.

“That’s why you don’t have energy y/n. haissh... It’s okay, now eat this porridge. Let me feed you” Jae try to open the porridge container.

"Wait, Jae! I need to talk to Wonpil. Can you leave us alone for a moment?” you said to him.

“Oh, yeah sure” he left both of you and went out.

“Why y/n? Is anything wrong?”

“What the heck Wonpil? What's wrong with him? You heard right the way he shouted at me? The way he treats me at the office?? And then why he suddenly take care of me??! I thought he hates me!"

"Hey, you need to hear his explanation. From what I know, he still cares about you. When you pass out, the way he carrying you on his back, the way he caressing your hair, I know that you are special to him”

"But why he pretended to not know me? Why he treat me like that?”

“He must have a reason y/n. I will leave you guys to talk. Anything you can text me okay?” and Wonpil just left. Then Jae comes in.

“Wonpil told me that you need to talk. Look I'm sorry for what I'd done to you. I just want to prank you. I don't know that you are having a fever. I'm so stupid" he sits on the bed beside you looking at your eyes.

“I still don’t understand why you want to prank me?”

"Yeah I know it's stupid, my plan is when I scolded you, you will ask me what you need to do then I will tell you to…." He stops.

“To what?”

“Emmm…. To become my girlfriend” he said but not looking at your face.

You wondering is it dream? You pinch your hands and slap your face. “Ouch!”

“Hey! Why you hurt yourself" he stopping you from continuing to pinch your hands.

“I’m not dreaming right?”

“Yeah! Of course. Why? Because I ask you to become my girlfriend?”

You nodded.

"Y/n, I'm sorry for what happened in the past 2 years. I also like you when you confess to me. You just left me before I explained to you on that day. Actually, I want you to wait until I have done with my examination. I scared to contact you because I know you will not forgive me”

"What a stupid reason. Do you know how suffer I after that confession? And I still can't forget you until now you know? You are my first love, Jae. It broke my heart when you just disappear like that" you don't realize that your tears are falling.

"I'm sorry for what I'd done. Do you remember your last word to me before you left?" he wipes your tears.

“No”

"Say it until you're ready," you said to me.

“Really?”

“Yup! So now I’m ready I don’t want to lose you again y/n. it’s enough for the 2 years waiting for you. When I saw you yesterday, I decided to confess. Am I too late?” he waiting for your answer.

You just shook your head.

"So can you be my girlfriend y/n??" he asks again.

"Yeah, if you want" you cover your face with both of your hands feels embarrassed what have you say.

"WOHOOOO!!! Yes!! I love you y/n!!!" he hugs you and kisses your cheeks.

Then, your stomach growling.

Jae looks at you.

“What? I’m hungry, just feed me before I pass out again” you rub your stomach.

"Sure honey, let me feed you" he takes one scoop of porridge.

“Honey? EEYEWWWWW”

Both of you laugh. And Jae continues to feed you.


	13. Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hiatus.

13) Jae

 

You woke up from your sleep due to your phone that nonstop ringing. You look at the screen,

**_My Chick <3_ **

You clear your throat before answering his call. Try not to make him hear your hoarse voice.

_You: Hey, morning._

_Jae: Hey babe, Morning? It's almost afternoon. Did you still in bed?_

_You: Hmm… It's Sunday right…_

_Jae: Yeah, it’s Sunday, but today you promised to come to our gig right?_

Shoot!! How come I can forget about that! But you don't think you can do today. Your body feels numbed. Your throat feels hurt and you have a headache.

_You: Yeah! I know. It's still early right? Your gig starts at night. And I still can sleep._

_Jae: No way! You need to come early! Dinner with us before the gig starts y/n. Pleaseeeee…._

_You: Ehemmmm… I will think about that. Eheemmm…_

You can feel your throat hurt when you try to speak.

_Jae: Babe? Are you okay? Why your voi…_

_You: I’m okay, just wake up from sleep._

You cut his word. Try not to make him suspicious.

_Jae: Okay. Please come early okay? I can’t perform before seeing you. Do you know that?_

_You: I know, I’ll try babe. See you there._

_Jae: Okay. Love you._

As he hangs up the call, you throw your phone and continue to sleep. Hope that your sickness will be recovered.

 

* * *

 

You wake up when you feel your stomach growling. Not because you’re hungry, but you feel like want to throw up. You quickly go to the toilet and throw out everything that has on your stomach. 

After you feel relieved, you quickly take a shower and get ready for the venue for the gig.

You look at your phone, at 5.45 pm. Is still early right. Then you decide to text Jae.

_You: Babe, I’m OTW, where to meet?_

You waiting for his reply. But no sign.

So you decided to go first.

When you arrived, you still haven't received any reply from Jae.

Still waiting at the front door of the venue. Then you feel your headache come again. You try to call him. But just got his voicemail.

‘Shit’ you curse when you feel nausea because of headache. You try to sit on your leg to reduce nausea.

Then your phone ringing.

_Jae: Babe! I’m sorry! I’m doing rehearsal just now. Where are you?_

_You: Oh, I'm at the front if this place._

_Jae: Okay, wait. I come to you._

_You: Okay._

You still sit and ignore people staring at you.

“Babe? Are you okay?” he kneeling looking at your face.

“Huh? Yeah, just tired standing. Let’s go. I’m hungry” you drag his hand.

 

* * *

 

“YAAHH!!! THAT’S MY FOOD!! GO EAT YOURS!!!” Wonpil shout to Jae because he is trying to stealing Wonpil food.

“Huh! Stingy!”

You just shake your head. Still can believe Jae's childishness. You can feel your headache become worst when you shake your head.

“Erghh" you don't realize that you sigh too loud.

"Y/n, you okay? You said you hungry, but you did not even touch your food. And why you look pale?”

“I’m okay, I’m eating now” you scoop your kimchi jiggae try to eat even though your throat hurt when you swallow it.

“Good, and for the gig tonight, you will stand at the center. I choose it for you. Easier for me to find you” he said while playing with your left hand.

“Wow! Thank you so much babe” you smile. But standing for about 2 hours is bad. Can you survive within 2 hours?

 

* * *

 

“Ready for the next song???!!” Jae asking their fans.

“YAAASSS!!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” and then Like That Sun started.

This is the only 3 song that they already perform. And you can’t stand anymore. People started to jump out.

You try to keep calm, but your view becomes a blur.

**_“Neorang gachi itneun i sungani maeu johda. Raneun nae malen ogeulgeolindaneun”_ **

Jae look at you.

**_“Neoui yaggan silheun cheog hamyeonseo johahaneun Smile too great, Too Lifted, Ireoda Icarus, Neo gyeote isseullae”_ **

You look at him and mouthing ‘help me’

**_Nal kkamahge taewodo, Butjabeul su bakke eomneun Reason is”_ **

He tries to understand what you want to talk.

**_“Cause I’ll miss you, too damn much”_ **

After the end to his part, you collapsed. You can’t see what happen but you can hear Jae shouting your name before all become black.

* * *

 

** Jae POV **

When comes to my part I try to search y/n. But she looks extremely pale. I try to continue my rapping then she says something but I can't understand and still look at her.

End of my part she collapsed.

“Y/N!!!” I throw my guitar and jump out from the stage.

“Move! Y/n! Y/n! Hey babe!! Look at me?!” I carefully lift her head and put on my lap. No response from you.

“BABE! Y/N!!” I try to shake her body.

“Jae! Calm down! I already call an ambulance!” I heard Sungjin said.

“My baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry” why I didn’t know that you are sick.

I look around, people keep talking about my girlfriend. F*ck this gig. F*ck all this. There is no reason for me to hide this relationship.

Then I heard the siren from the ambulance. They take y/n to the nearest hospital. Brian said he will drive, scared to let me drive. I just agree. While Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon still at the venue to settle up about the gig.

 

* * *

 

You woke up when you heard a closing door. Slowly to open your eyes.

“Ouchh...” you slowly said when you feel like something hit your head.

"Babe? Are you awake? Are you okay? Still, feel hurt? Tell me where?" Jae asking you too many questions.

“Yeah, still have a little headache. Where we now?” you just realized you at somewhere that you not recognized.

"We at hospital y/n. You just fainted during the gig. Why you didn't tell me that you not feeling well? I will not force you to come if you said you are not well" he takes your hand and caresses it slowly.

“I’d promise to come right. So I need to fulfill my promise" you look down. Scared that he will mad.

“Oh Gosh! Y/n! It’s okay! It’s just a gig. You already come for many times. It's okay if you skip once. Your health is more important you know" he pulls your chin to face him.

“Emm…. Okay, I'm sorry. But how about the gig??! Then your fans will know about our relationship!??” you look at him curiously.

“Sungjin said that the organizer will postpone the gig, and about our relationship, let it be. I don't care what my fans think. If they support me, they will also respect my decisions" he explained to you.

“Okay, hope everything is okay” you caress his cheeks.

He slowly leans to your lips. But you block it with your hands.

"No, no, no, I'm having a fever and I don't want you having it too"

“Aiishh…. Then I will kiss you,

Here, **your right cheek.**

Here, **your left cheek.**

Here, **your chin.**

Here”, **your forehead.**

You stop him.

“Okay, okay. Stop it” you chuckle.

"I love you" he kisses your knuckle.

“Emm…. Me too. Jae, I’m hungry” now you feel hungry.

“Okay, I will buy you some food. Wait for me okay?”

You nodded and he kisses your forehead before he left.

 


	14. YoungK

14) YoungK

 

“Brian, stop it”

He does it again playing with your hair.

“Brian…. Stop”

He still does that.

Your annoying boyfriend keeps disturbing you. Sometimes you just wondering why you love him even though he is annoying as f*ck.

Usually, you just ignore when he annoyed you. But today is your stress day.

One, during class your economic lecturer give out the test result. He announces the marks and student need to collect their paper by themselves. You feel humiliated when he called your name and asked why your marks drop. You just shrugged and take your paper.

Second, on your finance class, your partner for final project informed that she just admitted to hospital for 2 weeks. And the worst is, she hasn't done anything for her part. Gosh! The dateline is next week and that's mean you need to do her part.

So, after your last class, you decided to stay at the library. You don't realize the time until Brian come to annoy you.

“Hey, it’s time to eat y/n, let’s go” Brian still playing with your hair.

“I’m not hungry, stop it Brian” you push his hand and continue typing.

“But I’m hungry!" he stops playing with your hair but now changes to your shirt.

“Go eat. I’m busy now. I need to finish this before next week” you still typing not even looking at him.

“You still have a time y/n. You need to eat" this time he hugs you from behind.

"Gosh! Can you… Shit!!" when you try to escape from his hug, you accidentally press some button from your laptop and your screen now is black.

"No! No! What happens?! I do not save yet! No please!!" you screamed and stand up from your chair.

Brian tries to calm you down told that your document can be recovered.

As you stand up, you feel like water flowing from your nose. When you try to wipe it, you realize that is blood.

“F*ck!” you run to the toilet.

“Y/n! Wait!” Brian chasing you behind.

Quickly you lock the door. Brian keeps knocking the door ask you to open it.

"Babe! I'm sorry, please open this door. I'm just worried about you for not eating. Forgive me, please. I promise I will stop if you said it. Please open this door"

You feel guilty. Yeah, he just worried about you. Slowly you clean your nose and put some tissue on it to stop your nosebleed again and open the door.

Brian quickly went to you.

"Look at me. Are you okay huh?" he holds your face with his left hand and his right hand caressing your hair.

“I’m okay. Brian…. I’m sorry…” and you start to cry.

“Hey, sorry for what… shhhh” he takes you to his chest and put his hand at your back to comfort you.

You also don’t know why you are crying. You are the type that not easy to cry. Maybe the stress that you having today is the reason. You sobbing hard on his chest.

“Shhh… It’s okay. Let’s sit first okay?”

You nodded on his chest.

You are still in his embrace when you sit. Now you feel calm and you’re sobbing now slowly stop.

"Mind sharing with me?" Brian pull your chin when he is asking you.

You sigh.

"Today is a stressful day you know. My test marks drop and my partner for the final project just admitted to hospital and I need to do her part within 1 week. I…." you can't continue when you feel like want to cry again.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you having a hard day and keep annoying you," he said and looked down.

"Its fine Brian," you said and put his hair out from his face.

He looked up at you.

Suddenly you heard something growling.

“Oppss! Sorry” Brian keep rubbing his belly.

“Aigoo, my annoying boyfriend. Let’s eat before you pass out” you joked and he chuckled lightly.

“Yeah!! Love you!!” he smiled and kissed your forehead.


	15. Sungjin

**15) Silent treatment: Sungjin**

Bang!!!

“What the heck is that?!” you jumped out from your bed when you heard someone crashed your house door.

You quickly check out. You see Sungjin comes in and throwing his bag on the couch.

“Babe! It’s you! Gosh! You scared me!”

He just ignores you and goes to the kitchen.

“Babe? Everything’s okay?” you feel weird.

He keeps ignoring you. He takes a can of beer and drinks it.

"Babe…" you touch his shoulder trying to make his face you.

He brushes your hand away, throw out the beer can and went to your share bedroom.

“Seriously Sungjin??!!” you shout out. Feel annoyed with him.

He keeps walking and shut the door.

 

Here is the thing. You really hate when people releasing their anger to someone else when they face a bad day.

Usually, in that situation, you will also ignore them. Let them know that you don’t give a f*ck to someone that you try to be nice but they not appreciated it.

So, you decided to do the same things to Sungjin. Let him know that what he doing is wrong.

You look at the dining table. You already prepared some food for him to eat.

You just leave the food at the table. And went to another extra room to sleep...

Sungjin went straight to take a shower when he comes to the room. After done, he jumped to the bed to sleep. He assumes you want to watch a movie because he can see the light on the living room still on. And he goes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sungjin woke up feeling better than yesterday. He feels weird because usually, you will wake him. He looks beside him. You are not there.

“Babe?” he’s calling you.

No response.

“Where is she?”

He walks to the kitchen to try to search for you there.

No one there. And he saw the foods on the table that you had prepared last night.

He touches the bowl, tries to feel whether it's warm or not.

Cold. He knows that the food is from last night.

“Shit”

"Y/n! Babe!" he goes to the extra room, hope that you there.

Empty.

"Y/n, please pick up your phone" he tries again.

 

Actually, you plan want to window shopping today with Sungjin. But, because of you still mad at him, you went alone.

You look at your phone, call from Sungjin. You ignore it. And continue shopping.

 

Still no answer. So he decided to text you.

‘ _Babe’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Please answer my call’_

_“I’m sorry’_

_‘Please’_

 

Your phone vibrates. You know it must be text from Sungjin. You not open it but just look from the lock screen.

"Nonsense" you put back your phone in your pocket and stop to eat at your favorite dessert shop.

 

"Damn! Why she did not reply to it. Not even read it!"

**_Crackheads group_ **

_Sungjin: Guys!! Help me please!!_

_Jae: What? I'm busy playing the game with Dowoon._

_Sungjin: Stop playing that! This is the most important than your games!_

_Brian: What happen hyung?_

_Wonpil: I’m here_

_Dowoon: Okay, stop now._

_Jae: Fine!_

_Sungjin: Y/n is missing….._

_Brian: WHAT!?? Are you kidding me?_

_Wonpil: What you have done hyung?? She is not the type that left people suddenly._

_Dowoon: Yeah it’s true._

_Jae: I bet you f*cked up right?_

_Sungjin: Shut up Jae!_

_Sungjin: It’s my fault. Last night I ignore her. Yesterday really a bad day for me. I know I’m not supposed to treat her like that but….._

_Dowoon: HYUNGG!! You know right noona really hate people ignoring her?!_

_Wonpil: Hyung! How dare you._

_Jae: Served you right!_

_Brian: She just left you without notice?_

_Sungjin: Yup. I woke up and she just nowhere._

_Sungjin: What to do now? She not pick up his phone and reply to my message._

_Dowoon: Let me try to call noona._

_Dowoon: She does not answer too!!! What to do hyung??!!_

_Brian: Shit._

_Wonpil: WAIT!!!_

_Sungjin: Why??!_

_Wonpil: Y/n just update her status on Instagram._

_Wonpil: Did you guys know where it is??_

_Jae: No_

_Sungjin: I know it. Her favorite dessert shop._

_Sungjin: I go now. Thank you guys except for Jae._

_Jae: What the…._

_Dowoon: Okay hyung. Good luck!_

 

Sungjin quickly gets ready to go before you left the shop.

 

* * *

 

You sip the remaining drinks and take your things to pay.

“Its $15 Ms.,” the cashier said.

“Here, the balance is your tips okay?” you give extra money for her.

"Thank you so much! Have a nice day Ms.!" She smiles widely.

“Most welcome”

Just the time you said that you heard someone shouting your name.

“KIM Y/N!!!! WAIT!!”

You try to find who the hell is calling your full name.

Then you spot him. PARK SUNGJIN.

‘How come he knows where I'm' you talk to yourself. You try to run.

Before you even go far, Sungjin grabs your wrist and tries to stop you from running far.

“Babe, wait!”

You try to release his grip.

"No, no! Please, I'm sorry y/n. Please listen to me"

You stop. But not looking at him.

He pulls your chin to face him.

“Y/n, look here babe. I’m sorry for what I’ve done yesterday. I know I’m not supposed to ignore you. I know you hated it. I can feel it when you ignore me today. Please forgive me?”

No response from you. You just want to test him.

“Honey, please? Please stop ignoring me. I will do anything for you. Please??”

“Really you will do anything?” you ask him.

He nodded quickly.

“I want you to go to that desert store and shout out I’m sorry y/n” you tease him.

You think he will protest and not doing that, but you wronged.

Sungjin quickly went to the store before you stop him.

“Sungjin! Wait…”

"I'M SORRY Y/N!!!!!" he shouts out.

“Oh my God!!!” you cover your face with your handbag and try to run.

Sungjin saw you try to run. He quickly stops you. 

“I do that! Now you forgive me??”

Now everyone is watching both of you.

"I forgive you, now let's go. Oh my God! You embarrass me!" you walk speedily to leave this mall.

“YASS!!” Sungjin swings his hand to your shoulder and kisses your forehead.

“Faster run!” you said to him.

"Okay," he grabs your right hand and starts to run.

 


	16. Dowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short imagines!

**16) Late night walk: Dowoon**

 

Today is a tough day for you. You have training for half a day. Back from the training, you went for the 2 meetings. So, since tomorrow is the weekend, you decided to enjoy your Friday night alone.

Your office and the nearest shopping complex are just 10 minutes far. So you just walk to go there. And will take the train to go back.

You keep walking and shopping until you don’t realize the time.

“Shit!” its 10.32 pm.

You run to the train station hoping that you are not missed the last train.

Luckily you manage to take the train, but you need to take a bus.

As soon as you arrived at the bus station, no one there. You missed the last bus.

“Damn! How? Okay relax y/n”

You decide to call Dowoon, your boyfriend. Actually, you don't want to disturb him.

He needs to focus on his new album but at least you can try right?

After a few times, you call him, he still not answering.

But you received a text from him.

 

_Woonie: Babe, why? Still practicing. I can’t answer your call._

_You: Oh, it's okay. I just want to know whether you are free to fetch me._

_You: Haha. I just missed the last bus_

_Woonie: Oh Gosh!_

_You: Never mind. I can walk. It’s not too far. Continue your work Woon-ah! Bye!_

You wearing your earphone put in your phone in your pocket and continue walking.

 

* * *

 

At the last junction, you feel weird. You feel like someone is following you.

You keep running fast hope that people who follow you can’t catch up.

Until you feel a hand touch your shoulder.

“ARRH!!!!” you screamed and cover your face with both of your hands.

“HELP!! MEEEE!!!” you screamed again and keep your eyes shut.

A hand that touches your shoulder is now grabbing your hands.

“PLEAASEEE LET MEE GOO!!! You try to shove that hands.

Hands suddenly remove your earphones. And you hear a familiar voice.

“Babe!! It’s me!! Your love”

You open your eyes slowly still doubt whether that person is Dowoon or not.

As soon as you recognized him, you feel relieved. Your leg can’t support you now and before you collapsed Dowoon quickly catch you.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s me. I’m here” Dowoon tries to calm you.

After a few minutes, you feel better.

Dowoon keeps stroking your back.

“Woon-ah, why are you here?” you ask him in his embrace.

“I’m going to fetch you when you told me that you missed your last bus. But I guess I’m late because I saw you walking at the last junction. I try to call you but you can’t hear it”

You facing him. Feel touched. He's willing to fetch you even though he is busy with practicing. Your tears are stagnant.

“Hey, don’t cry. Shh… I'm sorry if I scared you" he wipes your tears that now are fallings.

“No, it’s not your fault. Don’t apologize”

"Okay, you feel better now?" he asks.

You nodded.

“You can walk?" he asks again

You nodded again.

"Good, let's go. I can't wait to cuddle with you" he pinches your cheeks.

"Wait! Can we stop first at the convenience store? I'm hungry" you pout.

"Of Course love. Let's go, I'm hungry too. We will eat there and went back home okay?" he brings you to his side.

“Sure” you put your hands to his waist.

 

 

 


	17. Wonpil

**17) Our Secret Place: Wonpil**

 

"Make sure you do not do this again y/n! You are lucky because I can handle this. I don't know if I can cover your mistake again after this" your manager Mr. Park said to you before he left.

You nodded and bow to him.

Again.

Yeah. It is not your fault.

You just do what your senior asks you to do.

But you are the one that blames.

What a life.

You continue to do your work.

* * *

 

At lunchtime, you refuse to eat with your workmate. You open your locker and found some biscuits and decided to eat at the emergency stair.

You usually spend your lunchtime there when you are having a bad day.

As usual, you bring your drinks and biscuits there.

You sit and start to eat silently.

On your last piece of biscuit, suddenly you smell something weird. Then you recognized it.

 _‘Who the hell that smoking at emergency stair?’_ you talk to yourself.

“F*ck! Why you go there!”

You heard someone cursed.

_‘Shit!’ Who is that?’_

Slowly stand up and try to find the owner of the voice.

Then you saw someone. Assume that he is playing a game with his phone with a cigarette on his left hand. You think you know him.

“Emm…. Excuse me…”

“Shit!! Gosh!!! You startled me!” he said

"I'm sorry," you said while looking at his left hand.

Quickly he put his left hand on his back.

"How long have you been here??" he asks you.

“Emm… from lunch start? Wait! Why I need to inform you!?” now you asking him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just startled”

"Anyway, can you keep this secret?" he looks at you.

“What?”

“Yeah, the things that I do” he shows his cigarettes that he hid at his back and hid it back.

“Oh! You know right it’s dangerous to smoking at emergency stairs?”

"I know, I promised this will be last time I'm doing this. Today is just a stressful day for me. Please…." He pouts.

_‘Damn, he is so cute. he looks like a nerd boy. But why is he smoking?'_

_‘What?! Y/n focus!’_

“Okay, but can you throw the cigarette first? I have asthma. Please” you cover your nose with your hands.

"God! Sorry, sorry!" he quickly shoves the cigarette to the floor and steps on it.

“Good” you sit at the stair.

"I bet you must be my senior right?" he follows and sits beside you.

"Not to senior I think. I'm just working here for about one year. You are a newbie from the IT department right?" you ask him.

“Yeah, how do you know me?”

"I think I have seen you in the IT department when walking there"

Yeah, last week you saw him but don't even care.

“Anyway, I’m y/n. 95-liners” you introduce yourself.

“No way! 95-liners? And you are my senior? Hahaha”

“Why??” you ask him. Confused by his statement.

“Hahaha, I’m 94-liner and my name is Wonpil. Nice to meet you Y/n my senior” he gives his hand for a handshake.

You take his hand.

"Stop senior things! And nice to meet you too Wonpil”

"Wait! But why you here?? Is it lunchtime?"

“I’m eating my biscuit there then I heard someone cursed and saw someone smoking”

“Hahahaah… Okay. I'm sorry" he smiles.

_‘Stop showing your gummy smile! Gosh! Why he is so cute!’_

You try to control your inner feelings.

“Nevermind. It’s okay. Hey! It’s time to work! See you again Wonpil!” you quickly stand up.

"Sure y/n senior" he grins.

“Stop it!” you chuckle and climb up to your level.

 

Since that day, that place becomes a secret place for both of you.

Only that place Wonpil and you greeting each other, chatting, playing games or eating during lunch.

None of your workmates know about that. His workmate too.

To make it not too obvious, you will see him one to two times per week.

It’s fun actually.

Until one day….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the next chapter!


	18. Wonpil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for chapter 17!!

**18) Our Secret Place: Wonpil (Part 2)**

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Park. I'm just following their instructions”

“How many times for me to remind you y/n??? Can you do that properly? Is it hard to ask?”

You can’t believe it’s happened again.

You just followed what your senior asked. But you are the one to blame.

You just shake your head to deny all the accusations.

"I know you just followed the instructions y/n, but please before do that make sure the things are correct"

You nodded. You just feel wronged to Mr. Park because every time you make a mistake, he will cover for you.

“I’m sorry Mr. Park”

You can't say too much as you feel you will burst to cry.

“This is the last y/n. I hope it. I can’t help you after this” he said with disappointment.

“Thank you, Mr. Park. I promise I’m not doing the same mistake again”

You bowed to him.

"Now continue your work and please check your mistake that you had done," he said before leaving his room.

When you went out of his room, all your workmates looking at you.

Whispering each other.

You can feel that they are talking about you.

You just smile at them and walk to your place.

 

* * *

 

During lunch, you decided to join your workmates to eat together.

“Rose, can I join today?”

“Oh, I’m sorry y/n. We already booked the restaurant for 5 pax. Why you didn’t tell me early?” she said.

‘Bullsh*t! Just say that you don’t want me to join it!’

"Oh! It's okay. I can just buy from the stall downstairs. Enjoy your lunch!"

Then they just leave you without saying anything.

‘Hahaha’

You can’t believe that you just being left out.

‘So… as usual…’

You bring some biscuits and went to your secret place.

Wonpil will inform you if he wants to see you since he is not say anything, you assume that he must go out with his workmates.

You sit at the stair and eating silently.

Just at the moment, you don't know why you are thinking about what happened today.

‘Why I’m so stupid? Am I too slow?’

You keep thinking.

Until you realize that your tears are falling.

You try to wipe it, but you can’t.

All the burden that you keep makes it worst.

It’s hurt.

And you can’t control anymore until you burst to cry.

Sobbing hard and feel like you short of breath.

Then, you feel a pair of hands hugging you.

From the smell of the scent you know that is Wonpil.

He is not talking but keeps caressing your back.

"Shhh… It's okay… breathe slowly..." he tries to calm you.

You try to follow his breathing but still can’t stop crying.

“It’s okay. You can cry as much as you want”

You continue sobbing on his chest.

 

* * *

 

A minute later, you feel relieved.

"I'm sorry," you said.

"Why?" he releases you from his embrace and looks at you.

“Cuz, your clothes now are wet” you can’t face him.

“Oh man. It’s okay. You feel better?”

You just nodded.

"Mind sharing with me what happens?"

You just look at him.

“I’m not forcing you to share. It’s okay if you want to keep it secret and..”

“No!” you cut his words.

“It’s not like that Wonpil-ah. Haisshhh” you sigh.

"It's okay take it slow. I can wait for it" he looks at your eyes.

‘Please Wonpil, don’t look me like that. I’m melting’

“Y/n?”

“Huh? Oh Sorry Wonpil”

"You sure you okay?" he asks you with a concerned tone.

You nodded.

“So what happened today that make you crying?”

So you decide to tell him what happened.

 

"Yeah, that's happened. It's just a small thing. I don't know why I need to cry. Haha"

“No, I know you keep this burden too long. That’s why...”

“Just forget it Wonpil. I’m okay now”

“You know what, you can share anything to me if you have a problem. Don’t keep it” he put his hand on your shoulder to bring you near.

‘Oh gosh! Wonpil what are you doing?!’

You can feel your cheeks are now getting hot are red because of the embarrassment.

“Pil-ah, can I ask you something?”

‘Stupid! Y/n what do you want to ask?!’ your inner feeling can’t control you.

"Hm… Sure" he lazily answers you but now he grabs your hands and plays with it.

“What are we?”

‘Damn!! Y/n! Why you asked it!!!’

Wonpil stops playing with your hands. He is now facing you.

“What do you want?" he smirks.

“I… I don’t know. I’m just confused. We keep seeing this place for almost 5 months. Sometimes I feel like we are ‘something'. But sometimes I just feel like we are just friends. I don't know"

"So, you want that ‘something' or that friend?" he is asking with his straight face.

“I don't know Wonpil. Honestly, I hope that we are ‘something' but I scared that I'm the only one feeling that. And I don't want our relationship to become awkward as….”

You can’t finish your word when you feel a pair of lips on your lips.

You gasped. Can't process what actually happens.

‘Did he just kiss me?’

You close your eyes. And he brings you closer.

He stops it for breathing.

“Wow, what was that?” you ask.

"I'm giving your answer to your question" he now cupped your face with both hands.

You feel embarrassed so your cheeks become red again.

"Aigooo…. My sunshine…" he pinches your cheeks.

“Ouch! Stop! It’s hurt!”

"Can we continue what we doing?" he asks while caressing your hair.

 “What we doing?”

"You know…" he pouts.

"Em… let me think… Of course, I cannot! It's time to work!" you push his forehead.

"Aish! Fine! But I will wait for you after work. Don't be late!"

“Sure? Your workmates will know that we are ‘something’”.

Before this Wonpil told you he doesn't want his workmates to know that he knows you. That's why you asked him.

"I don't care. You are more important" he hugs you and snuggles to your neck.

"Emm... okay… but now our lunchtime is over. And I don’t want to come in late”

"Okay," he let go the hugs and kiss your cheeks.

“Bye! See you after work Wonpil”

“Bye y/n”

Before you open the emergency door,

"Y/N!" Wonpil calls you from down level.

When you look at there, he just throws a mini heart to you.

“Gosh! Wonpil!” you chuckle and also give him a heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Jae

**19) Jae – Allergies**

 

**‘PERFECT COUPLE'** is the most things term that you have heard from all of your friends.

Why? Because your boyfriend, Jae has many things that he allergic to and so you.

What makes the terms match is because what the allergies are not for you and what your allergies are not for him. Amazing right?

He can’t eat dairy things, you can.

When you guys buying boba milk tea, you will drink the milk tea and he will eat the boba.

You can’t eat seafood, he can.

He loves lobster. Once in a time you try to eat but end up with a swollen face and having a stomachache.

The only thing that you have common in allergies is dust.

You remember that day when you and Jae went to an old school doing charity for your social club. Both of you end up had to be hospitalized because of the dust.

What ashamed.

 

* * *

 

"Babe, you remember Mark?" your boyfriend asks you.

“Mark? Oh! Mark! Yeah! I know him. Your friends during our fire camp last year. Why?”

"He just invites us to his engagement on this weekend," he said while stirring his ice Americano.

 "Really??!! Wow! I don't know he already has a girlfriend"

"Me too. So you can come, right? I don't want to be alone" he pouts.

"Stop pouting or I will cut your lips. Of course, I will" you slap his lips using your index finger to stop his pouting.

“Yassss! Okay" he continues drinking his coffee.

“But babe, what dress should I wear that day? I don’t think I have a proper dress to wear”

"Yeah, because of you always with your jeans and sneakers"

“Shut up! Let’s go. I need to find my dress. And you!” pointing fingers towards him.

"What?!" he looks at you confusedly.

“You also need to buy a new suit”

"No way! I rather use my money to eat lobster rather than buying that suit just for one day!" he protests.

"Of course you can't. Now follow me!" you drag him before he runs.

 

* * *

 

“Y/n! Jae already arrived!” your mom called you from downstairs.

"Okay! Just a minute!" you quickly check your appearance on the mirror before going down.

"Have fun! Y/n!" she pops out her head to look at you from the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom! Bye!" you greet her before going out.

“Hi, sorry a bit late” you fasten your seatbelt.

You feel weird because Jae is not responding to you. Usually, he will complain to you when you late.

“Jae? Babe?” you looking to his face.

He keeps looking at you.

“You okay? If you not feeling well we can…”

“No. I’m okay y/n. It’s just… wow…” he shuttering.

“What wow?”

“You look so wow!” he saying excitedly.

“The hell. I thought something happens. Gosh! You scared me” you slap his thigh.

“Hahaha... This is the first time I saw you so girly" he chuckled when he said that.

“Stop it! You know I don’t like to dress up to girly” you facing down feel embarrassed.

“You look pretty wearing dress y/n" he pulls your chin.

"I'm sorry if I make you disappointed. I'm not like other girls. I like wearing what can make me feel comfortable. If you want me to wear this outfit for you I can but…."

“No, no. I like you not because of the outfit y/n. Let me tell you one secret. Your outfit that's makes me attracted to getting to know you. I'm wondering why this girl always wearing sneakers" he pinched you cheeks

“Really?”

"Yup! I like everything you wear y/n. Just today you look so different and I can't stop staring at you" he continues admiring your face.

“Thank you. But Jae, we’re late” you remember him.

“Shit! This is all because of you. Why you sooooo pretty today!" he chuckles and starts to drive.

 

* * *

 

“Jae! Thank you for coming! I thought you don’t want to come”

"Of course I come to Mark, you invite me directly when playing fortnite”

You can’t believe that he inviting Jae to his engagement through fortnite? Crazy gamers.

“Hahaha… and she?”

"Oh, she is my girl, Y/n" he introduces you.

"Y/n! Oh, I remember now. The one that you keep praising" he wriggles his eyebrows.

"Hi, Mark. I also keep hearing from you. Finally, we meet" you smile at him.

“Babe, we need to start the event" one girl comes to you guys.

“Okay, babe, this is my friend, Jae and Y/n. You know them right?”

Mark introduces Jae and you to his fiancé.

“Yeah, I think I have heard before this. Hi! I’m Nayeon" she introduces herself.

“Okay guys, I think we need to go first. Anything you can find me okay?”

“Yeah, okay bro. Congratulations on your engagement!” Jae said and hug Mark before he left.

“He’s so nice, I thought he has a strong appearance," you said to Jae.

“Hahaha… No, he is just like a rabbit. Now we need to find a place to seat. Let's" he takes your hand to find a seat.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you to all our families and our friends that willing to our event today. May God bless you” Mark end his speech and all the guests start to eat.

"Let's eat" Jae stands up from his seat to take buffet that already served.

“Wait, Jae!” you stop him.

“Huh? Why?”

“Can you take for me too? Please??” You showed your feet signaling that you are wearing heels.

“Okay, I will take for you whatever I take okay?”

“Sure! Thank you!!!”

After about ten minutes, Jae comes with two plates full of dishes.

“God! Why you take so many for me Jae!”

“No complaint! You agreed already” he put down the plate in front of you and start eating, not even wait for you.

“Fine. Eat slowly boy” you start eating.

In the middle of eating, you feel weird on your stomach.

But you continue eating, ignoring it.

You stop eating when you feel hard to breathe. You just eat half of your plate.

You look at Jae, he almost clears up his plate.

Then you start to feel nausea.

‘What’s wrong with me? Did I eat something?’ you feel weird because you don’t think that there is any seafood from the dishes because Jae does not give any warning.

And it became worst when your breathing is now getting hard.

"Jae, I need to the washroom. Wait for me okay?" you walk before to hear what Jae tries to say.

You quickly run even though you are wearing heels to the washroom.

As soon as you open the washroom door, all the things that you just eat are not on the toilet bowl.

You keep throw up until you feel there is nothing on your stomach.

Then you hear someone knocking the door.

“Hello miss, are you okay there?”

“I’m… o..kaay..” you can’t control your breathing now.

"Want me to call anyone?" she asks again.

“Yeah… can you.. help me.. to find… my.. boyfriend” is getting worst, your chest hurts when you try to take a breath.

“Of course, his name?”

“Jae..”

"Okay," she quickly went out.

You try to stand up to clean up your mouth. Slowly you walking to the sink and the tap water.

As soon you the water flow, you can't breathe properly. You start to coughing, try to catch a breath.

Your vision starts to blur. You can’t support your body and collapsed to the washroom floor.

“He…lpppp… Ja..ee” you heard someone enter the washroom before your unconscious.

 

* * *

 

‘Why she took so long to the washroom?’

Jae starts too worried.

He tries to call your phone but you left it.

Then he hears an announcement from the MC of the event.

"Can I get your attention, please? Mr. Jae, can come to my place. Thank you"

When he hears that announcement, he knows something just happens.

He quickly went to that place.

“Hi! I’m Jae”

“Mr. Jae, come, this girl informs me that your girlfriend is not feeling well and ask her to call you. She is now at the washroom you need..”

"Thank you" he runs before the MC finish his words.

As soon as he arrived at the washroom, he saw you collapsed on the floor.

“Oh My God! Babe!!!” he quickly brings your head to his lap. Try to wake you.

No, respond from you. He brings you to his back and went out to the washroom.

The guests that can saw you on Jae’s back gasping and try to help it.

"What happen?" one of the guys ask him.

"My girls collapsed in the washroom. Please" he asks for help.

"Come, just show your car" he helps Jae by supporting you at the back.

He carefully put you at the back seat when arrived in his car.

He heard someone called his name.

“Jae!!”

“Jae! Wait! What happened here??” Mark comes to Jae when he saw Jae running with you on his back.

"I don't know Mark, please just let me bring her to the nearest hospital" he begged for not asking too much.

“I’m sorry, update me anything okay. Go!” he pushed Jae to the car.

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he quickly brings you the emergency wards.

“Please help!!” he shout out.

 

* * *

 

Jae quickly stands up from his seat when he saw the doctor went out from the examiner's room.

“Doctor, how? Is she okay???”

"Her condition now stable. She's eating something that she can't. Or maybe something that she allergic to. That's why she throws up and having hard to breathe before her unconscious. We will keep her in our observation. Until she's fully healthy. Don't worry"

"Thank you, Doctor," Jae said and bowed to the Doctor.

"You are welcome. We will bring her to the room and you can visit her when we are done" the Doctor said and smile before a walk to his room.

‘Allergies is the cause?’ he can’t process for what happened.

Then the nurses push the stroller that you laying on there to transfer you.

“Y/n” Jae follow the nurses.

"Mr. we will inform you after we have done. Please wait here" one of the nurses inform him.

"Okay, thanks" he sits on the chairs for waiting outside.

While waiting, he informed your mother about what happened. Your mother said she will come as soon as possible. Then he remembers that Mark asks him to give inform him. So he just called him.

_“Hey, Mark”_

_"Jae! How? Is everything okay? What happened to y/n?"_

_“Doctor said that maybe she’s eating something that she allergies”_

_“She’s allergic to what?”_

_“Seafood”_

_“Fu*ck”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Did she eats the fried rice?”_

_“Yeah? I take for her. Shit! Don’t tell me…”_

_“It contains seafood.. Damn, I'm so sorry! I don't know that... but I already put the contains of ingredients in front of each dishes”_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault Mark. My fault because I'm the one that brings the food to her"_

_“I’m sorry again”_

_"No, I'm the one should apologize for ruining your event"_

_"Nothing affects Jae. Share your location. I will come with Nayeon later”_

_"Okay, I will share after this. Thanks, Mark"_

_“Welcome, see you”_

* * *

 

He stares blankly the floor.

So he is the cause.

He gives that to y/n.

 He should read before gives to you.

"Sorry for disturb, Ms. Y/n already awake and she asks me to call you" one of the nurse call Jae from the registration table.

“Okay, thank you so much”

He quickly goes to your room.

“Babe”

You heard Jae’s voice.

"Jae" you try to call his name with a slow voice.

He quickly goes to you.

“I’m sorry y/n, this is all my fault. I’m supposed to check the ingredients before gives to you. I’m sorry” he takes your right hands.

It’s your fault also. If you take the food by yourself things will not happen. But you decided to tease him

"I'm so disappointed with you Jae, we have been together for almost one year but…" you try to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, honey. I will do anything for you"

“Really?”

“Yup! Tell me anything”

"To make you feel what I feel today, go buy milk and drink in front of me," you said with no expression face.

He gulped.

“You sure? I don’t think I can do that”

“Then, goodbye” you facing back.

“Wait, I will do that. Please look at me”

“Good now go buy it” you shove him.

“Okay wait”

When he left the room, with all the energy you have, you set up your phone to record what happened after this.

After 5 minutes, Jae back with a small box of milk.

“Babe” he comes to you.

You pretend to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It hurts Jae" pretend to sob.

"I know, I'm sorry" he caressed your hair.

“Look I already bring the milk" he shows to you the milk he bought.

You look at him.

“Now drink”

Jae shakenly opens the milk and put straw on it.

Before he drinks he ask you again.

“You sure?”

You nodded.

He slowly put his mouth at the straw and closed his eyes before drink it.

You know this is the time.

“JAAEEE!!!” you shout.

He surprised with your voice and let the milk fall on the floor.

You laughing with his reaction.

“What the heck! y/n!”

“Haahahahahahahh!! Do you think I want you to drink? Hahahahahah!!”

“What do you mean?” he looks confused.

So you pull out your hidden phone and now recording his face.

“Welcome to the Jaesix been pranked!”

He looks at you. He can't believe.

“Oh my God! How dare you!” he attacked and tickle you.

“No! No! I’m sorry. Stop. Ahahha. Jae stop” you begging to him.

He ignores you, continues to tickle you.

You feel hard to breathe.

“Jae, I can’t bre..ath.. Pl..ease. st..top”

He notices you not joking now.

"Gosh! Sorry, sorry. He hugs you and brings your face to his chest.

You bring your body closer to him. Trying to breathe normally.

"You think I want you to drink that milk?" you ask him to let your arms on his waist.

"You look serious, I never saw your face like that before. So I thought you want me to drink it" he caressing your back.

"You were hospitalized for 2 weeks just because you drink a sip of latte, Jae. If you drink a box of milk I think I will see again in heaven" you chuckle.

He laughs too.

“It’s not your fault Jae, my fault too. If I take the food by myself, this not going happen"

“Still my fault” he kissed your forehead.

“If you said so” you snuggle more on his chest.

“I’m sorry”

“Hmm..” you don’t want to argue again and continue to sleep on his chest.

 

 


	20. Dowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some idea from their performance for Music core, 27/07/2019

20) Dowoon

_“I’m sorry again. Call me later after the show okay?”_

_"I will  call you, love you y/n"_

_“Love you too, bye”_

_“Bye”_

After end up called from Dowoon, you continue doing your work. You know it's pretty late because the current time is 6.17 pm and you still in your office plus today is Saturday.

You feel guilty for not coming to his show today. But he assures that it is okay because your work is most important. Besides this is the first time you are not coming to his show.

 

* * *

 

“YAASSS!!!” you screaming loudly. Luckily only you in the office now.

You look at your phone. It's at 8.24 pm. Dowoon said that his show will be ended at 9.00 pm. So still have some time to go there. You get ready to take a bus to go to the venue.

You send a simple text to Dowoon telling him to wait for you there.

_“Babe, see you there. I’m coming. Wait for me”_

On the bus, you scrolling your twitter. Something that makes you feel worried because of most of the fan site update pictures of DAY6 performing in the rain.

One you worried because they are performing with instruments, the risks to get electric shock is high.

Two you worried because they are never performing in the rain before.

The last but not least, you just worried that they will get sick especially your boyfriend.

You keep scrolling your twitter. You admit that they are hot when performing in the rain. Hopefully, they are okay.

To go to the venue, it takes 30 minutes. But because of the rain and the traffic, you still on the bus and now it is 9.16. Shit!

Dowoon still not calling you as he promised to call you after the show.

So you try to call him. But no answer. Damn. Then, try to call Sungjin.

_“Hey y/n, what’s up?”_

_“Oppa, you with Dowoon now?”_

_“Nope. I think he went to the toilet. Why?”_

_“I’m calling him, but no answered. Just worried of you guys”_

_“Worried of him actually. Haha”_

_"Nope, I really mean it. I'm worried about you guys. It's dangerous to perform if rain!”_

_“Okay, okay I’m sorry. We’re okay for now. Hahah”_

_“Not funny. I’m on the way to see you guys. Can you guys wait for me?”_

_“Yeah, we still waiting for our manager”_

_“Good! I will call you when arrived”_

_“Why call me, not your boyfriend?”_

_“Oh! haha… Okay will call him”_

_“Okay, see you later”_

 

* * *

 

After 15 minutes, you arrived. Try to call your boyfriend but still not answering.

‘What the heck! Where the hell he put his phone!’

You feel annoyed as the third time you called him but still no answer.

“Y/N!!!”

You heard someone calling your name and try to find the voice.

“Y/N! Right here! Van!” you heard again.

You know that voice belongs to Wonpil and find the van.

Then you spot that van.

You and Dowoon still keep your relationship secretly. So before you go to the van you make sure that no fans there and quickly go inside the van.

As you went inside, you can’t control your emotions when you saw Dowoon at the seatback shivering with multiple blankets on him.

"What happens to him?!!"

“Shh... Y/n calm down. He is just sleeping" Wonpil tries to calm you.

Then you look at every one.

Jae also shivering. He looks pale. He is the worst. Because of his allergy. He also sleeps with Dowoon beside him.

Sungjin still okay but wearing his sweater.

Wonpil also wearing his sweater with a hot pack on his hands.

YoungK at the front seat looks absolutely nothing happens to him. He is now watching his performance on his phone.

“Shit! You guys okay??” you feel worried.

“Yeah, we okay, except these two guys at the back and our instruments. Hahaha” Sungjin scratching his head while explaining to you.

"It's not funny guys! Why you guys still performed? It's dangerous you know!!" you can't control your voice.

“Y/n… When…” Dowoon just conscious when he heard your voice.

“Shhhh... Just sleep... will wake you when arrived” you caress his hair. Then he continues to sleep.

“We know, how can we stop it in the middle of performing y/n?” Sungjin said calmly.

“Aishh! I'm sorry if I'm too over" you feel guilty. You know they can't easily stop performing.

“It’s okay y/n, we know you just worried about us” Wonpil caress your back to make you less guilty.

“Okay. Manager-nim, can you send me and Dowoon to my house?" you ask their manager that is now driving.

“How many time I told you y/n, just called me Chris”

"Sorry" yeah, he doesn't like you to call him in the formal name because he is from overseas.

“Sure can y/n. Tomorrow I will fetch him at your house at 9 for inkigayo”

"Thank you, Chirs”

"Welcome, and one more thing, informed me of his condition. If he still not well I will take him to the hospital”

"Sure will inform you, Chris"

 

* * *

 

After a long ride, finally arrived at your house.

“Woon, wake up. We arrived. Can you walk?”

Dowoon tries to get up. But he lay back at the seat.

"Damn, you need to see a doctor if like this" you feel more worried when he can't even move his body.

"Nope... I'm okay y/n. No need to go hospital" he tries again to get up.

Sungjin helps him to get from the van. And he asks Dowoon to hop on his back.

Dowoon just follows because he doesn't have the energy to argue.

Wonpil helps Sungjin to get Dowoon’s bag and follow you.

Youngk and Jae are now in their dreamland.

Sungjin put Dowoon on your share bed.

“Thank you hyung” Dowoon said and put his head on the pillow.

"Thanks, Oppa, you guys should rest too”

“We will, thank you for your concern. Inform us his condition okay?” Wonpil pat your head.

“Sure, no worries. Take care!” you said before they went inside the van.

As they leave, you look at your boyfriend.

He is now laying curling and shivering on the bed.

“Babe, let's lay properly" you try to make him lay comfortably.

He adjusts his head.

You put your palm to his forehead.

“Shit!” He is burning.

This is the first time he sick since you know him for almost one year.

You try to find a thermometer to measure his temperature.

 ’39.1’

“Shit!”

You put back thermometer. Take a container, put cold water on it and soak a piece of cloth on that.

Slowly you put that cloth after squeeze it on Dowoon’s forehead.

You hope his temperature will down.

Every 10 minutes you will change the cloth to new cold water.

After almost 30 minutes you measure again his temperature.

’38.4’

“Okay, it’s getting down” You feel relieved.

You decide to take a shower. After change the put new cold water on Dowoon’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

As you put your new shirt, you heard something falling on the floor.

Quickly you went out of the bathroom.

“Woon?" you call him when he is not on the bed.

You know he must at the kitchen.

“Babe??” you call him again when walking to the kitchen.

“Y/n, I’m here” he answered you.

You rushing to him.

"No! Stop there!" he stops you.

“Why??”

“I just broke the glass. Sorry. Let me clean this first” he takes a broom to clean up.

"No, let me clean that. You sit" you take the broom from his hand and sweep the broken glass.

He watches you clean up and continue drinking his water.

“I’m sorry. I’m just thirsty” he said after you throw out the broken glass.

"No, it's okay. It's just a glass. You can ask me if you were thirsty. I will get for you” you sit beside him.

"I don't want to become troublesome. Besides, I think I feel better now" he smiles looking at you.

“You are not troublesome for me Dowoon. Just tell me if you need anything” you caress hair on his forehead.

“I think your cold is getting better now” you put your palm on his forehead.

"I think so. My head feels better now and not feel cold” he closed his eyes.

“Good, I’m freaking scared when your temperature almost 40 you know?”

“I’m okay now y/n. But, one thing that not okay”

"What? Where? Your head? Still, feel dizzy? You can't hide your worriedness.

“My stomach. I’m hungry” he chuckling.

“Bi*ch! You scared me!” you punch his chest.

“Owww!!”

“I’m sorry!!!!” you quickly caress his chest where you punch it.

"Kidding!" he sticks his tongue.

“You! Fine! I don’t want to cook for you” you get up from the chair.

"No! Okay! I'm sorry. Hahaha" he grabs your waist to stop you.

You want to push his hand but you heard his coughing.

“You are lucky because you’re sick” you caress his back to stop him from coughing.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Kimchi jigae please??" he looks at you but still not let go of his hand on your waist.

“Of course can. I will call you when it’s ready. Now go back to the room and rest okay?”

You pull him to the room.

"Yes sir!" he makes a gesture to salute you and walking to the room.

You chuckle and get ready to cook.

 


	21. YoungK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Busy with my works.

**21) YoungK – After the concert**

 

_“Neoui geu misomani~~ nal sumswiga hae~~ nega isseo nan Better better better baby~~_

_Neoui gei sarangmani~~ meonchwoissdeon nal~~ dasi ttwige hae Higher higher higher baby~~”_

“Guys!”

_“Neoui geu misomani~~ nal sumswiga hae~~ nega isseo nan Better better better baby~~_

_Neoui gei sarangmani~~ meonchwoissdeon nal~~ dasi ttwige hae Higher higher higher baby~~”_

“Woah you guys keep ignore us huh?”

_“Neoui geu misomani~~ nal sumswiga hae~~ nega isseo nan Better better better baby~~_

_Neoui gei sarangmani~~ meonchwoissdeon nal~~ dasi ttwige hae Higher higher higher baby~~”_

“Okay! Last song Better Better! Let’s go!”

You just laughed. Woah, MyDay is jjang…. How come they can sing together like they had been practicing?

You look at Young K. He smiles widely and jumping for the last song. You feel proud of him, all the effort by him all his members feel like they have paid off.

You also jumping and singing together with MyDay.

“Kamsahamindaa~~ Bye~~~" DAY6 said hand waving to their fans before turning to the backstage.

With that, some of MyDay started to leave their seats. Some MyDay still can't believe that the concert already end. You look at your surrounding before going to the backstage. All staff now who are you. So they just simply let you in.

You are waiting in their room because they still take a picture with the VIP purchaser.

You don't know why today they take a long time to take a picture. Maybe because today is the last day.

So you lay your head on the sofa and looking at your twitter timeline until you don’t realize that you are now sleeping.

 

* * *

 

“Su geo ha syeo sseum ni da!”

“Kamsahamida!”

“Guys! We did…”

Jae stops talking when he saw you sleeping on the sofa.

“Bro, look” he pointing at you.

"What?" Young K confused because one Jae suddenly stops and makes everyone also stop, two what the hell is his girl sleeping here.

"What!!" he screams to make you wake from your sleep.

“Hyung! Why are you screaming? Gosh, you are scared her" Wonpil slap YoungK hand.

“Ouch!” YoungK straightly goes to you while other members take a sit.

"Hey! Finally, you guys have done. Why took so long?" you yawn.

"Why you are here?" he asks you confusedly.

Why he confuse? Because you said to him that you can’t come because your little sister is not feeling well and you need to take care of her. But your aunt suddenly comes to a sleepover and you asked her to help. That's why you can come.

“Why? You’re not happy? I can go now if you say so” you pretend to leave.

“NO!” he cupped your face with both of his hands.

You chuckle.

“Don’t you dare to leave” he glaring at you.

“So it means that you are here from the beginning of the concert?”

You nodded. Can’t speak because his hand still cupping your face.

"And you are not even texting me tell me that you can come?" he asks again.

You nodded again.

“Why? You can at least text me or call me before the concert start”

You take his hands and bring to your laps.

“Surprise!”

Young K look at you. Disbelief what you just said.

“Good job y/n!” Sungjin said from his seat.

 “Yeah! Good job noona!” Dowoon also supports you.

"I can't believe you guys are on her side" he shakes his head.

"Of course Brian, she not doing any wrong" Jae goes to your and pat your head.

“Yasss!! Are you guys hungry? Because I'm fuc*ing hungry” you rub your stomach.

“Of course we are hungry. Let’s go before your boy die in hunger” Sungjin said and pack his things followed by others.

You look at him. Damn. Did he just pout?

“Hey? Babe let’s go” you said but he still not moving.

“Y/n, this is rare for him to pouting. Hahaha…. Good luck!” Wonpil said and they left leave just both of you in that room.

“Babe”

“…..”

“YoungK”

“…..”

“Brian”

"……" still no answer from him. He keeps ignoring you.

“Seriously? Kang Younghyun?” you feel annoyed.

“Fine, continue what you do. I’m leaving”

He knows when you call him by the full name you are deadly annoyed by him.

"No, wait" he grabs your wrist and pulls you to his lap.

And now you are sitting on his lap and you are facing him.

“What the heck” you try to get up.

“Wait" he grips your waist to stop you.

You are not moving now. Waiting what he wanted to do.

"Look at me" he pulls your chin to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just feel betrayed. I know it is not your fault but if I know you are here I will perform better"

"Hey, babe! You did a great job today! Why are you thinking like that?"

“I know but I feel like I’m not giving out of 100% today”

“Shh… No, you look hot today. With your hairstyle, your energy, and I think today your solo bass standout"

“Really?”

You touch his hair on his forehead.

“Emmm”

He grips my waist tighter.

“I love…”

“GUYS! I’M HUNGRY AND I DON’T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR YOU GUYS! IF YOU WANT ME DIE KEEP DOING WHAT YOU WANT!” Jae shouting from outside.

“Pffftt! Hyung!” he can’t believe Jae just interrupt his confession.

“Hahahahh! Let's go, babe before he dies" you kiss his cheeks before getting up from his lap.

“Egrhhh!! Fine. Let's go" he grabs your hand and went out.

 

 

 


	22. Sungjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Contains some self-esteem issue and emotional hurt.

**22) Our Time: Sungjin**

_“But you promised!”._

_"I know y/n, but I can't avoid it. We need extra practice. I hope you understand"._

_“I understand Sungjin. Always understand. But…. Fine”_

_"I'm sorry babe. I promise we will have more time after we have done our promotion"_

_“Don’t make any promise again Sungjin. I don't want to disappoint"_

_“Okay, I’m sorry. Please don’t be sad. I have to go now”_

_“Whatever. Love you”_

_“Love you too y/n. Bye”_

You hang up the call and throw your phones on your bed.

F*ck. Again he cancels the date. You look at the mirror. Already wearing a nice dress. Just need to put the shoes to go.

You sit on your bed. Thinking about what you should do. The weekend should be spent on a date. Since your boyfriend can't spend time with you, why not you spend your time alone?

Not want to waste your makeup, you decide to go for a walk.

 

* * *

 

It's not bad walking alone. It's just like can give your emotions calm. Only you can decide what to eat. No one will stop you to eat. You can buy anything that you want. No one will stop you doing that.

You don't realize the time until you received a call from Sungjin,

_“Babe, where are you? I’m at home but you are not here”_

_“I’m at XX Plaza. Why?”_

_"Why you did not inform me? It's almost 11. Have you eat your dinner?”_

_11?? Shit! You look at your phone. 10.53 pm. Damn. How long have you walked until you don't realize the time?_

_“I don’t want to disturb your practice. Yeah already eat something. Will you wait for me?”_

Liar. You have not taken your dinner yet.

_“Sure. Or you want me to fetch you?”_

_"No, it's okay. I'm already got a taxi"_

_“Okay, see you”_

 

* * *

 

“Sungjin, I’m home” you put your shopping bag at the table and calling for him.

No answer from him.

“Babe?” you open your bedroom door.

A big sigh comes from your mouth.

He is now sleeping with his headphone and his phone.

Slowly you take out his headphone and phone and put aside. Don’t want to wake him. You know he is tired.

You straight to your bathroom to take a shower before sleep.

 

* * *

 

You woke up with the sound of your alarm.

“Erghhh” you groan and stop the alarm.

Slowly get up and look at your side.

Empty.

A big sigh comes out again from your mouth.

Again. He leaves you again.

Tears are now built-in your eyes.

‘It’s nothing y/n. No need to cry. You want to date an idol right? So this is what you deserve you talk to yourself.

You wipe the tears. And get up from the bed. Feel thirsty, you went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

You saw sticky notes on the fridge.

****

**_Morning Sunshine!_ **

**_I'm sorry today I have extra practice. I just made you some breakfast. Reheat it before eat okay. Again I’m sorry. Just call me if you need anything!_ **

**_Your Love,_ **

**_Sungjin_ **

You sigh. The second sigh today.

Every weekend he has scheduled. And you will leave alone. You are working. So the only weekend you can spend some times with him. But what can you do? Being alone is your life.

Want to spend times with our family but they are living in a different country. Try to ask your friends to hang out, but they said they busy with their partner.

Your stomach growling. Yesterday you are not taking your dinner. You look at the dining table. Sungjin just makes some pancake and bean sprout soup. Don't have taste for pancake, so you just take the soup to reheat. You only eat half of that soup. Can't even finish all. 

So you spend your weekend at home. Watching movies, playing games, sleep, eat if you feel hungry, if not you just laying on your bed scrolling your twitter.

Day by day, week after week, Sungjin still busy preparing for the world tour. He rarely at home. Back at midnight went you already sleep and went out early when you still sleep.

You can hide your emptiness. You feel lonely. Have a boyfriend but doesn't have time for you.

You know you can't blame him. This is the risk of dating an idol. But you just can't hide your feeling.

You lose your weight. Everything you eat is tasteless. Sungjin not even notices the changes. 

Today is the sixth week of the weekend you alone. You hope Sungjin can spend time with you.

_“Hey! Today you free?”_ hopefully he said yes.

_“I’m not sure y/n. I can’t promise. We still practicing now. I don’t know what time we will stop”_ he answered.

_“Just today. Please?”_

_“I can’t promise y/n. I’ll try... Wait”_ he stops talking. You heard he is talking with someone.

_“I’m sorry I need to go. Don’t wait for me. Love you”_ he hangs up the call.

You throw the phones to the wall.

‘Ppang!’ your phone now shattered on the floor.

“WHY HE KEEP TELLING ME HE LOVES ME BUT NOT EVEN SPEND HIS TIME?!! WHY??!!”

You just burst. Your tears keep falling. Crying messily on the bed. You don't know how long you cry until you feel like want to throw up.

You wipe your tears quickly went to the toilet. Let anything out from your stomach. But just water out from your mouth since you are not eat anything.

Feel relieved, you went to the kitchen. Try to let out the bitterness from your mouth, you drink a glass of water. When you want to put the glass on the sink, the glass slips out from your hand and fall on the floor. What a bad day! You try to collect the pieces of broken glass but it sliced your fingers.

“Shit!”

You let the broken glass on the floor. Don't have any mood to clean up. You feel stung on your finger and your feet. Make your tears falling again.

"Why my life so sucks?!" you crawling on your bed. Don't even care your bloody finger. The blood leaves stains on your bed. You crying until you fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, are you okay with y/n?” Wonpil ask.

They are now taking a break from practicing and Wonpil decide to ask Sungjin his curiosity.

“Of course, why?” Sungjin feels weird with Wonpil’s question.

“Just, you rarely spend time with her. I thought...”

“Thought what Wonpil? She will leave me?”

“It’s not like that hyung”

“I know what Wonpil try to say Sungjin” Jae interrupt.

“What?”

"You know right y/n is introvert? She will talk when she wants to right?"

Jae knows about you because you guys are friends since high school so he knows everything about you.

“Yup, of course I know, she’s my girl”

"Her family now is in another country and you rarely spend time with her"

“And?” Sungjin still can’t get it.

“Damn hyung! You still can’t get it?” Wonpil start to feel frustrated.

“She is lonely now Sungjin. I can feel her. I know the feeling when your families are far from you. When no one beside you like you are alone. I can feel her Sungjin” Jae said with a serious tone.

“I know she is okay”

“How do you know? You are not even talking to her. Let me ask you. How long you guys talk in one day? 5 minutes? 10?" Jae asks him.

“I-I don’t know”

“See”

“Hyung, she needs you hyung” now Wonpil talk.

"I know, but I can't do anything. Our tour is near. And she said she understands me"

"Just one-day hyung. One day is enough for her. She called you today right?”

“Yeah, she looks fine”

“How you know?! You can’t even see her face?” Jae can’t control his emotions.

"I know! She's my girl, not yours!" Sungjin facing Jae.

Wonpil try to stop them.

"Then treat her like your girl not like your pet!" Jae spits it out.

“YOU SUCH!” Sungjin grabs Jae's collar.

“WOH WOH!! WHAT HAPPEN HERE?!!!” Young K comes with Dowoon.

Dowoon holds Jae's hand while Young K and Wonpil hold Sungjin’s hand try to stop them from fighting.

 “Stop it hyung! You guys want to ruin our tour?” Young K shout to them.

With that, Sungjin slowly calm. Jae also.

“I’m sorry. I should control my anger...” Sungjin said.

"Yes, you should" Jae interrupt.

“Stop it hyung!” Wonpil slap Jae’s shoulder.

"I know. It's all my fault. Can we stop practicing today?" Sungjin asks permission from his members.

“Of course hyung. We can take some rest. I think we can take some rest. Two days is enough right?" Young K tries to convince him.

“Hm…. Sure. I'm sorry again" he looks at Jae.

“Say that to y/n. Not me” again Jae talk like want to get a punch.

“Now go hyung. I know she is waiting for you” Dowoon push Sungjin out from the practice room.

“Call me if you need anything!” Wonpil shout before Sungjin left.

* * *

 

_“This is the voicemail for the number…”_

‘Shit! Where are you y/n? Why not answer my call’ Sungjin started too worried.

Already called here for many times but still no answer.

As he arrived, the house still dark. Weird. It’s 8.11pm now. Why you do not switch on the light.

“Babe? Y/n… I’m home”

No answer.

He went to the kitchen.

"WH-HAT HAPPEN?!" he shrieks look at the broken glass with a bloodstain on the floor.

“Y/N! Where are you??” he worriedly searches for you.

He went to the bedroom. Slowly open the door. Hope that you are there.

"GOD! You are here" he quickly turns on the light as he saw a figure sleeping on the bed.

“F*ck!” he saw your phone shattered on the floor and quickly go to you.

“Oh my goodness! Y/n what happened to you?” he panicked when he saw some bloodstains on the bed and your face still have dried tears.

You can hear Sungjin voices, you try to open your eyes.

Sungjin put your head on his laps.

“Su-ngjin? Y-ou back?” it’s hard for you to speak.

"I'm back sweetheart. I'm back" he caresses your hair.

“G-ood…” you close your eyes.

“Y/n? Y/n? Babe!” Sungjin tries to wake you.

 

* * *

 

“HYUNG! NO STOP!”

‘POK!!’

"If anything happens to here I swear I will leave this band!" Jae said after he punches Sungjin face.

“What the..” Young K can't even stop Jae and he already throws the punch.

“Hyung, you okay?” Dowoon comes and looks at Sungjin face.

“Blood! What have you done Jae!!” Wonpil shriek to Jae.

“What have I done?! What has he done?!!" Jae shriek back.

Sungjin wipes his blood using the back of his hand.

“I know, but you can’t simply punch him! And what leave the band? Our tour is in 2 weeks hyung! What nonsense have you talk about!" Now Young K the one that shrieks out.

“You promised me Sungjin you will protect her, take care of her, and listen to her. But what now? How I do I need to explain to her parents?" Jae slowly calms his emotions. He knows he can't do anything now.

"This is all my fault. I neglect her. She needs me. I should know that. I'm sorry Jae" he wipes his tears.

“I’m not the one can forgive you. Wait until y/n awake” Jae get up from his seat and went to the restroom.

 

* * *

 

"Her conditions now stable, she needs some rest. She's lack of vitamin. I think she is eating less. So we give here some vitamins to her. And I already clean up some of her cuts on her foot and her finger. Anything you can ask my nurse" Doctor that treats you explain your conditions before she left.

“Sungjin hyung, Jae hyung can go first. We will wait outside” Wonpil said.

Sungjin nodded and open the door slowly.

He and Jae come and sit beside your bed.

“Babe, you awake?” Sungjin caresses your hair.

You heard his voice. And slowly open your eyes.

“Su-ngjin, you here?” try to sit.

“I’m here babe. It’s okay you can lie down”

“Jae? Why you here too?” you look at him confusedly.

"Y/n, you know where we are now?" Jae asks you.

You try to recognize the room.

“It’s not my room. Where are we?”

"We at the hospital now y/n. Sungjin found you unconsciously at your room. Can you tell me what happens?"

Jae always with you when you feel down. So he knows your conditions.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t control it. I’m sorry if I make you guys worried”

"Babe, it's not your fault. It's my fault. I'm not spending time with you. I left you alone", he caresses your hand.

“Y/n, you know right you can call me when you feel down?" this time Jae caress your hair. He always treats you like his sister.

“I know, but I don’t want to disturb you guys. You guys need to focus on your practice”

“Now you already disturb us” Jae look at you sternly.

“Jae..” Sungjin tries to make Jae calm.

Your tears now slowly falling. “I’m sorry guys”

"Hey, hey it's okay. Gosh, Jae" Sungjin caress your tears.

“Fine. I’m sorry. I just worried. I’ll go first” he left you and Sungjin alone.

“Stop crying. It’s not your fault” he stops you from crying.

You nodded.

He brings you to his chest.

“I promise from now I will not let you feel alone again” he kissed your hair.

You hug his waist.

“Promise?” you ask him.

“Promise” he kissed your cheeks.

And you tighten the hugs.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, are you serious on what you talk to Sungjin hyung?” Dowoon asks Jae when they are now walking back to their house.

“What?”

“You said that you want to leave us?” Dowoon asks but looking at his face.

Jae stops walking. So Dowoon too.

“You think I will?” this time Jae ask Dowoon.

“I don’t know hyung. I never look you so outraged like that. I scared hyung. Our tour just around the corner. I scared that you will leave us I don’t want that happen. I love you guys. I-I do”

Dowoon stops talking when Jae suddenly hugs him.

“Aigoo, our maknae" he caresses Dowoon back.

"I'm not going to leave you guys okay? Stop worrying too much" he makes Dowoon facing him.

Dowoon nodded.

“Let’s go to Mcd. I’m buying you happy meals” Jae continue walking.

“Happy meals?? I’m not a kid! Hyung wait!!” Dowoon chase Jae from behind.


	23. Wonpil

**23\. Wonpil: Getting Better**

 

“You sure you can go? You look awful y/n”.

For the third time, he asks you today.

“I’m okay Wonpil. I promise I will take leave after the project is done".

You put some concealer to cover your eye bag.

For these two weeks, your days are just like hell. You woke up at 5 am. Finished work at 9 pm. Arrived at home around 10 pm. 11 pm ready to sleep. That's is your routine for these two weeks. Goodbye to your weekend because the routine does not stop at the weekend.  

You feel sorry for Wonpil because you have no time for him. Luckily he understands.

“I know, but can you look at yourself too? I’m worried...”

“I’m sorry. Today is the last day Wonpil. Please let me finish this” you begging for him to let you go to work.

“Okay. But promise me you need to take leave to get some rest” he hugging you from behind.

“Hmm…. I promise. Today you got any schedule?”

“Nope, just some practice until afternoon then we are free. Why?”

“Good. Maybe we can go for dinner today?” you getting ready for work.

"Sure love. I will pick up you at your office. Just inform me when you are finished" he follows you to the door.

"Okay! Bye, see you babe" you kiss his cheeks before getting to your car.

 

* * *

 

“Y/n, you look pale today. You sure you okay?” your assistant asking you.

“I’m okay Suzy. Focus. Look here, we need to emphasize this part to get their attention”.

You know something is wrong with your body but you need to ignore it. It just about 15 minutes before your project presentation. You cannot ruin your two weeks' work just because you are not feeling well.

 

* * *

 

"For this project we sure 100% that it will boost our revenue and at the same time strengthen your brand at the market. Thank you".

A round of applause you received. You feel proud that finally it’s done.

Your client agreed to invest a large amount of money for your company.

"That's fantastic y/n! I can't believe you can come up with these ideas. Such a brilliant idea!"

Your CEO keep praising you.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. I feel honored to hear that. Thanks to my teammate that also give me and help me with this project"

“Sure good teammate is important to develop good work. Because of this, I will sponsor your team on the trip. Just inform my PA where you guys want to go and I will provide the fund"

"Oh my God! Thank you so much, Mr. Lee, but it's too much for us". You don't want other bed mouthing about your group.

“It’s okay y/n. I know how your team struggle for these two weeks. Just accept my offer”.

"If you say so, it's an honor to receive that. Thank you so much, Mr. Lee" you bowing to him.

"Welcome. I need to go now. Remember to inform my PA okay!" he reminds you before went out of the meeting room.

As soon as he left the room. You quickly sit on your chair. The dizziness you feel getting worst.

Then you heard someone comes.

“Y/n! How? Did they accept our project?” your assistant asking you excitedly.

“Guys, I’m sorry” in your current condition you still want to prank your teammates.

“Why? Miss y/n? Did they reject it?” Jeno, one of your teammates asking.

“Oh my God. I’m sorry guys” you try again.

“No, it’s okay y/n. it’s not your fault” Suzy a.k.a your best friend tries to comfort you.

“It’s not my fault. It’s your guys” you look at them.

“Wha..aatt.. what are you talking about" Leo, another teammate specializes in investment.

“Because of you guys. All because of you guys that we manage to get them!!!!” you said happily.

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" Suzy still can't believe it.

“I’m not kidding! They agreed to invest in this project!" you tell them again.

“THE F*CK!!! THIS IS F*CKING AWESOME!!” Jeno screaming.

“Hey! Hey! Control your voice!” Suzy punch Jeno’s side.

You just laughing watching them screaming, jumping to celebrate.

“And one more thing guys”

Everyone stop doing what they do.

“Our CEO, Mr. Lee just inform me that…” you stop talking because suddenly you feel the surrounding is spinning.

“That? You okay y/n?” Suzy comes to you.

“That… Wait” you try to shaking your head to stop the dizziness.

“Yeah. That he will sponsor our team to go trip” you smile. The dizziness becomes worst.

“YAHOOOO!!” all of them jumping and hugging.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go. I'm going to treat you guys. You guys did a great job. Let's lunch at xx restaurant".

Again they shouting and screaming.

As soon as you stand up from the chair the world is now spinning and you can’t stop to let your body fall.

"Y/n!" Suzy quickly catches you.

"Miss Y/n!" all your teammates went to you.

"Y/n! What happens? Are you okay?" She looks worried look at your condition now.

Your face now looks very pale. Your forehead full with your sweat.

“Suzy, ca..nn you he…lp me?”

"Sure! But now we need to go to the hospital. Jeno, please call ambu…”

“No! Please no…” you cut her words.

Ambulance? Please no. You don't want everybody in this building to know you are getting on the ambulance.

“But..” Suzy tries to convince you.

“Please… Just call my boyfriend he will come and he will know what to do. I don’t want to ride that damn ambulance” you try to talk on your spinning world.

“Alright. Where is your phone? Let me call him” Suzy try to find your phone.

“At my handbag. Search Kim Wonpil Pabo. That his name" you to sit up and all your teammates help you. They are now fanning your face with some paper to get you to feel comfortable.

"What the heck! Why you save your boyfriend's name like that?" Suzy mumbling before dialing Wonpil’s number.

_"Hey, babe!"_

_“Hello, I’m sorry, I’m Suzy y/n’s friend”_

_“Oh! Sorry!”_

_"Nothing to be sorry Mr. Kim, I think you need to come to our office now. Y/n is not feeling well. She almost fainted. We try to call an ambulance, but she doesn't want and asked me to call you"_

_“Shit! She okay now?”_

_“She okay now. I don’t know whether she can bear the pain”_

_“I’m coming now. Could one of you takes me from down?”_

_“No need, we will bring y/n down. Just inform us when you near”_

_“Sure. Thanks a lot”_

 

“He will come y/n. You need anything?” She asked you.

“Go..odd. I need some water” you don’t know why you feel sleepy.

“I’ll take for her” Izy another one teammate quickly went out.

 

* * *

 

After around 10 minutes, your phones ringing.

 _“I’m already at the parking area. Can you guys come here?”_ Wonpil ask.

 _“Okay, we will come there”._ After that Suzy asks Leo and Jeno to carry you.

You don't know what happens. You can hear everything but don't have the energy to move your body.

You know they are bringing you to Wonpil’s car.

“Shit! What kind of his car?!” Leo asking Suzy.

“Whi..te color... BMW.. WP..24..494…" you try to help them find your boyfriend's car.

 “I found that!” Jeno said.

They quickly bring you to that car.

As Wonpil saw you he went out of the car to open the door to put you down.

“Oh my God! My babe!” he grabs you from Leo and Jeno.

Suzy just watching and cannot say anything.

Wonpil put you at sit and put in the seatbelt on you.

"Thank you so much, guys. I will inform you guys her condition" he said but before he went to the driver seat, Suzy stops him.

“Wait. Are you Kim Wonpil from DAY6?" Suzy needs to confirm that.

“Y/n didn’t tell you about this?”

Suzy shakes his head.

“Yeah, I’m Kim Wonpil. Nice to meet you guys. But I need to go now. Thank you. See you guys later”.

Then he drives you to the nearer hospital.

 

* * *

 

Slowly you open your eyes. The bright light makes you shut back your eyes.

“Erghh” you groan.

“Babe, you awake?”

You can hear Wonpil’s voice.

“Emm… the light is too bright. I can’t open my eyes”

“Wait, I switch off one lamp”

You hear him walking to switch off the lamp.

You try again opening your eyes. Feel better before this.

"Okay like this?" he asks you and sitting beside you, taking your right hand and caress your hand.

“Hmmm… yeah okay now. Thank you Pillie”

“Welcome… I told you right. You need to take care of yourself. See now”

“I know. I’m sorry. I know I’m wrong” you take his hand.

"Doctor said that you lack rest and too much stress. Please don't do this again y/n" he looks straightly to your eyes.

“I promise. Can you hug me?”

"Of course. Come here, my baby"

You come to hug him. You put your head on his chest.

“I miss your smell” you confess.

"You miss my smell only?! Not me!?" he asked you dramatically.

"Gosh! Of course, I miss you more. You cupped his cheeks and kiss his lips.

He giggling and wrap his hand on your shoulder.

Just before he deepened the kiss, someone just knocked on the door.

“Opps!" you stop him to continue what he does.

“Y/n? Can I come?” you heard Suzy voice from outside.

“Go open the door” you push him to open the door.

"You owe me something okay" he pinches your cheeks and walks to open the door.

“Y/n!” she running to you.

"Are you okay now? Did you hurt something?" she asked you while scanning your body.

"I'm okay Suzy. I just need some rest. Thanks for concerning".

“Glad you’re okay. Wait. YAH!!” she slaps your right hand.

“Ouch! What the heck Suzy!”

Wonpil just watching the drama from both of you.

“WHY YOU DID’NT TELL ME THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A FREAKING KIM WONPIL FROM DAY6! THE HOT BAND IN KOREA!?”

“I told you that before but you said that I’m just a fangirl that having delusions!”

“YEAH! BECAUSE YOU PUT HIS PICTURE EVERYWHERE ON YOUR TABLE! AND YOU SAID THAT DAY6 IS YOUR ULTIMATE GROUP. YOU LOVE THEM. YOU LOVE WONPIL. I THOUGHT YOU ARE HIS HARDCORE FANS!”

Wonpil just chuckles when he heard that.

“I’m not lying to you tho. I'm telling the truth. You the one that doesn't want to believe that!" you defend yourself.

“You guys are so funny” Wonpil can’t stop laughing.

“Kim Wonpil-Ssi, can I ask you something?" suddenly Suzy asks Wonpil.

“Yeah, what is that?”

"Is Jae allergic to everything?"

“What kind of question is that?!” you slap her hand.

“Hahah.. Yeah, he is allergic to everything but not me. Hahahah”

“Not funny Wonpil!” you can’t believe what he said.

"Okay. I'm sorry" He put his hand like a surrendered man. "I'm going to buy some food. I'm sure y/n is hungry now. You guys can continue chatting".

"Okay. Thanks, babe" then he left.

"So now tell me how you can make KIM WONPIL be your boy?!"

The stories continue while waiting for the food.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give some comments! and also kudos! thank you!!


End file.
